The Heir of Gryffindor
by moonmist80
Summary: Godwina Mason was the little princess of the Wizarding World. That was until other people's jealousy and greed turned her life upside down.
1. Lost and Found

"Winnie! Wake up dear."

The girl rolled over and covered her head with the blankets, as the old nurse opened the tapestries. "Your mother and father are waiting dear", pleaded Helga.

Helga Walnut had worked for Winnie's family her entire life. She had raised Winnie's mother and now Winnie. Helga's family had worked for her family since the time of Godric Gryffindor. The girl in the bed was Godwina Mason. Godwina, whom everyone called Winnie, and her mother are the most direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor. Winnie's family was the equivalent of the royal family in the Wizarding World.

Winnie quickly sat up in her bed, but it was not the pleas of her nurse, it was the blood curdling scream from downstairs. "Mother," yelled Winnie as she raced out of her room. Helga helplessly tried to stop her, but she was too far ahead. At the bottom of the stairs, she came to a sudden stop. The front doors had been blown apart and the body of their butler, Jarvis, was at her feet.

She moved slowly around his body, dreading what she would find in the dinning room. She jumped when Helga, discovering the butler, screamed. Slowly pushing open the door, her heart sank. Her parent's bodies slumped over the table, her father wand in hand, and the house elves dead on the floor. She went over to her mother's body and began to cry.

The next few days were a blur as hundreds of wizards and witches came to pay their respects. Reporters, Aurors, and ministry officials asked questions about her parent's murder. She remembered Albus Dumbledore, one of her father's friends and the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, putting his arm around her and trying to comfort her.

On top of losing her parents, this was the summer before she was to start at Hogwarts. Her 11th birthday had been a few weeks before. Her father would tell her stories of the mischief he and his friends would get into.

Then her mother would get upset saying, "Don't put those ideas in her head, she is the heir of Gryffindor. She cannot do such things."

To which her father would reply, "But you did, dear." Then there would be hugging and laughter, but no more.

In her parent's will it was decided that Winnie would be cared for by her aunt Persephone, until she was of age. Persephone Wimberwood was actually a family friend, not a blood relative. Persephone was also the owner and former CEW (Chief Executive Witch) of the VoomBroom Company.

Winnie and her parents loved her and considered her one of the family. Unfortunately, the will named her uncle Geoffrey Hartford as the keeper of her trust and the estate. Winnie's parents were kind souls and trusted Geoffrey. Winnie never did, even as an infant she would cry whenever he came near.

Godwina Hartford and Perseus Mason met when they were students at Hogwarts. They married after Perseus started working for the Ministry. They were liked and admired by all that knew them, except Geoffrey. He lived in the shadow of his sister, and resented her for it. He was the odd one of the family, having sorted in to Slytherin while at Hogwarts. This was unbelievable considering his family was recognized as the most direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor. Godwina being the oldest assumed the duties and responsibilities of being the heir. Along with it came money, the estate, and fame.

They decided that she would live at her aunt's house when she was not in school. Only once she was 17 could she reclaim her estate. The day after her parents were laid to rest, she had to say goodbye to the only home she had ever known. They used her aunt's VoomBroom V2 w/ side handle. She looked behind her and watched Godric's Hollow get smaller and smaller.

It was different living with her aunt. She was accustomed to house elves, a butler, and a nanny. Here it was just Winnie and Persephone. Even though she was rich enough to have those things, she chose to live a simple life. Normal size house, no house elves, and do things herself. The other big change was that she lived surrounded by Muggles. Winnie grew up in Godric's Hollow surrounded by lots of other Wizarding families. There were some Muggles that lived there, but there were also lots of wizards.

At first she felt alone until one day she overheard two children in the park talking about magic. The girl looked like a normal Muggle child, but the boy was wearing what his parents felt were Muggle clothes. Wizards and Witches always have a hard time dressing like Muggles. It actually makes them stick out more than if they wore their robes. She started listening to their conversation, trying to find a good place to introduce herself, yet before she could another Muggle child came up to them. She was the first girl's older sister and seemed quite upset. As the older girl was yelling, a branch fell from the tree, and the angry girl ran away followed by her sister.

The boy looked frustrated as he sat back down.

"Did you make that branch fall?" asked Winnie.

Surprisingly he was not alarmed at her sudden presence. "I think so… I don't know things happen when I get mad," replied the boy.

Winnie sat down beside him. "She deserved it," declared Winnie, "She was being a bitch."

The boy seemed to relax and introduced himself, "Severus Snape. I'm a Wizard or at least I will be once I get to Hogwarts. I thought the only two non-Muggles were me and Lily," said Severus.

"I just moved here from Godric's Hollow," replied Winnie. "I had to move here to live with my aunt, after my parents died."

"Are you Godwina Mason?" asked Severus. "I saw you in the Daily Prophet."

"One call me Winnie, and two please don't ask me about what happened," Winnie snapped.

The next day Severus introduced Winnie to Lily Evans. Lily was a Muggle-born witch. That meant both of her parents were non-magical. Severus was a half blood, his mother a witch and his father a Muggle. Both Severus and Winnie could tell that Lily would be a very powerful witch. She also had the misfortune of meeting Lily's sister Petunia or "Tuney" for short. She was a sour girl who Lily promised really did smile.

Severus and Winnie spent the whole summer teaching Lily things about the Wizarding World. There was even one time when Winnie snuck one of her aunt's brooms out so that they could try flying. Lily begged Winnie to let Petunia try it. Winnie warned her it wouldn't work. Petunia frustrated she could not use it, slammed the broom against a tree. The broom shattered in to pieces.

Lily asked Petunia to apologize, but she said "It's a piece of junk," and walked away.

"What am I going to do Lily?" cried Winnie.

"We will think of something," said Lily, "Won't we Severus?"

Winnie just sat there trying to make the pieces go back together.

"We will both go with you to explain what happened," said Lily.

"We will?" stammered Severus.

"Yes we will!" as Lily glared at Severus.

Lily and Severus helped Winnie collect the pieces of the broom and headed to her house. Persephone was in her garden and they presented her the destroyed broom. All three of them started talking at once, until Persephone raised her hand.

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked.

"No," they replied.

"Were you seen by any other Muggles, except her sister?"

"No."

"Well then this will make good fertilizer for the nightshade." The children looked at each other in disbelief.

"You're not going to punish us?" asked Severus.

"I think you've learned your lesson, and you were truthful about what you did," replied Persephone. "And don't worry Severus I won't tell your parents."

The rest of the summer was uneventful.


	2. Sorted

Here she was standing on Platform 9 ¾ to get on the train for Hogwarts. She could see Severus and his mother down the platform, but he was too busy watching Lily and her sister talking to notice her. As the 3 of them had grown closer as friends, Petunia had become more resentful and jealous. Petunia said something to Lily that made her upset. As Lily boarded the train, Winnie said goodbye to Persephone and went to find her.

Lily was crying when she found her. Winnie was trying to comfort her when a noisy group of boys came in.

"Can you please keep it down?" yelled Winnie.

"Oh look who it is Princess Gryffindor herself. Long time, no see," said the lead boy.

"Hello Potter. Look if you and your friends are going to stay in here, can you keep it down and leave us alone?" asked Winnie.

"Fine, fine don't want to upset her highness," said Potter.

"Who is that?" asked Lily once the boys were at the other end of the compartment.

"The one in the glasses is James Potter; he lives in Godric's Hollow," replied Winnie. "Our parents were friends so we always had to spend time together. He was always putting worms in my food or dirt in my hair," she continued. "The dark haired boy is Sirius Black. I have seen him and his family a few times when I would go to Diagon Alley with my father. It's kind of strange that he is friends with Potter. I am sure his family would not approve. The Black family are pure blood fanatics. I don't know the other two. Look, here comes Severus."

Severus entered and sat across from them. He tried to help comfort Lily by telling her things about the school. Before Winnie could stop him, Severus started talking about Slytherin house. As she expected the garnered some unwanted attention from Potter and his friends. Even though she could have sworn that the Sirius had been staring at her several times. Eventually they left the compartment to get away from the others.

When they finally reached Hogwarts the 1st years were rounded up, placed on boats, and taken to the castle. They were lead in to the grand hall for sorting. Lily went up and was sorted to Gryffindor. Winnie could tell Severus was disappointed.

"Don't worry, no matter what we are friends first," whispered Winnie.

"Mason, Godwina," called Professor McGonagall.

Before she even reached the stool the hat yelled, "Gryffindor." She heard one of the teachers whisper, "there's a forgone conclusion." Winnie went to sit next to Lily. As happy as they were to be together, they were disappointed all 3 of them were not, as Severus sorted in to Slytherin.

The other Gryffindors did not understand how Lily and Winnie could be friends with Severus. They spent most of their time defending him, especially from James and his friends. Winnie and Lily continued to grow closer becoming more like sisters than friends. Lily and Severus were the only ones she considered her real friends. Everyone else just wanted to know her because she was famous. Even the staff, like Professor Slughorn tried to collect her as one of his famous pupils.

For four years the friends kept their friendship strong. During the summers, it was strongest. At home there were no houses to keep them apart. The only bad thing during the summer was dealing with Petunia. She had started hanging out with this group of Muggle kids from her school. They tried to avoid them as much as possible. Petunia would get some of the other kids to pick on Severus.

Lily was upset about growing apart from her sister. Winnie tried to fill the void as much as she could. Lily and Winnie would sleepover at each other's houses all the time. Lily's parents liked to have Persephone and Winnie over to dinner and would ask lots of questions. Petunia always seemed to be somewhere else when Winnie was around.

Everything was great as they headed into there 5th year. They had no idea how things would start to change.


	3. Unlikely Hero

Every year Winnie put off her packing until the day before. Usually her aunt would help her, but she seemed to be doing some packing of her own. This wasn't unusual since Nimbus had bought out VoomBroom a few years back. Persephone would do a lot of travelling while she was at school.

"Where are you going this time Aunt P?" asked Winnie.

"With you dear," she replied.

"I mean after the station," responded Winnie.

"With you to Hogwarts dear," she said from under the bed where she was searching for a slipper.

"Why?" Winnie asked.

"To start your training so you can perform the rituals as the heir of Gryffindor." Persephone said as she emerged from under the bed covered in dust bunnies.

At the station she quickly found Lily and Severus and told them about her special "training."

"I don't know why they make such a fuss. They don't for the other heirs," complained Severus.

"They don't know who they are or I'm sure they would," said Winnie. She continued, "Slythern's line was lost overtime, Hufflepuff took in orphans and had no children of her own, and Ravenclaw's only daughter cared more about learning than romance. Her line continued through her cousins and the last known of that line died 50 years ago."

"I think Slytherin does have an heir," stated Severus.

"You mean You Know Who, don't you," said Winnie.

"There are some who say he can talk to snakes just like Slytherin," said Severus in almost an admiring way.

"Stop, just stop! I don't like talking about him," yelled Lily. No one talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

The year started like all the others: classes, homework and hanging out with friends. Then one morning Winnie found out she was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. The owl had barely dropped the paper on the table when reporters burst in to the grand hall. They were shouting out questions and taking pictures. All of a sudden she felt a hand pull her away and heard Dumbledore yelling at the reporters to leave.

"Take her to my office," Dumbledore instructed the mysterious hand.

It wasn't until she reached the hallway did her eyesight recover from all the flashing cameras. She expected to find that her savior was Lily or maybe Severus, but to her surprise it was Sirius Black.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" asked Winnie as she pulled her hand away.

"Well there's a thank you," replied Sirius.

"I'm sorry, thank you" They just stood there looking at each other for a minute.

"Come on Dumbledore wants me to take you to his office," said Sirius.

As they reached the gargoyle protecting the entrance to the headmaster's office Winnie noticed she was once again holding Sirius's hand. Dumbledore appeared behind them and told Sirius to go back to the Grand Hall. Winnie realized when she let go of his hand she really didn't want to.

She followed Dumbledore to his office and was finally able to look and the newspaper. There was a picture of her and her uncle from the day of the funeral. Above that in large black letters it said " **BANKRUPT!** "

"What is going on professor?" asked Winnie in disbelief.

"From what I can tell your uncle has made some unwise decisions," replied Dumbledore.

"Unwise! How about stupid and foolish?" yelled Persephone as she entered the office.

"I told you Albus that man is up to something. He's working for You Know…"

Dumbledore interrupted, "Persephone, let's talk about that later."

She looked at Winnie who was still trying to take it all in. "Don't worry dear, I have plenty of money and the Ministry will not let him sell the estate." Winnie just sat there staring at the picture of her younger self.

When Winnie got back to the Gryffindor common room everyone stopped talking and she could feel their eyes on her as she headed to the fifth year girls room. Lily was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. What are you doing out of class?" asked Winnie.

In that moment she realized how close they were, Lily never missed class.

"I was worried about you. Once Dumbledore got rid of the reporters you were no where to be found," said Lily.

"Sirius saved me," said Winnie hardly able to believe it herself.

Lily just stood there shocked. "Sirius Black," Lily in disbelief, "The same Sirius that gave you the exploding present last Christmas?"

"It took a week to get rid of that smell," she added.

"I know! I didn't realize it was him until we were in the hallway. He was really nice to me and walked with me to Dumbledore's office," replied Winnie.

"Good guide, I'm sure he knows how to get there from everywhere in the castle," Lily joked.

Winnie told Lily what had happened in the office. "Do you really think he is working for Voldemort?" asked Lily. Lily being Muggle-born had no problem using that name, but Winnie just shuddered when she heard it.

"I don't know. I haven't seen my uncle in 5 years. He was in Slytherin, the only one in my family. It would have been at the same time that You Know Who was," explained Winnie.


	4. The Friend Who Cried Wolf

Several weeks passed as they got busy again with school and preparing for their O.W.L.s. Winnie started to feel that life was getting back to normal. Also Lily pointed out a new problem to worry about, Severus.

At school there was always a strain on their friendship, but they always seemed to overcome. Lately it seemed like he was pulling away from them. Some of the Slytherin friends he was making were dabbling in the dark arts and some were rumored to be recruiting for the Dark Lord. Not thinking about it he would make rude comments about Muggle-borns in front of Lily. Of course the moment they came out of his mouth he would start apologizing. Winnie never could understand how he could care for Lily so much, yet insult others like her. Also Severus was obsessed with finding out the secret of Remus Lupin.

Remus was quiet, shy boy, and looked like he never ate. The professors said he had a recurring sickness, but Severus believed otherwise. Every full moon, Remus had to go to the infirmary and would not attend class for several days. Severus was convinced he was a werewolf. Lily and Winnie sometimes helped him when he needed to catch up on school work from his "illness." They never understood why he was friends with James and Sirius. That was until Remus actually confided in Lily and Winnie that he was a werewolf. He also told them how James, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew had learned to be Animagi in order to keep him company. In their animal forms, they could be around him with out him attacking. The girls hated keeping a secret from Severus, but they knew what he would do if he found out.

One day during one of Remus's "relapses," Winnie, Lily, and Severus were talking in the courtyard. Sirius came up and asked to talk to Severus alone. The girls watched them closely, figuring Sirius was up to something. They talked, shook hands, and then Severus left quickly without saying goodbye.

"Come on Winnie, we are going to be late for class," reminded Lily.

"Go on I'll catch up, I need to tie my shoe," said Winnie. As soon as Lily was out of sight she made a beeline for Sirius.

"What did you tell him?" asked Winnie.

"That's between me and Snape," replied Sirius with a smug look on his face.

"You're up to something, leave him alone," said Winnie.

"The only thing I'm doing is giving him what he wants," said Sirius. As he walked away he looked back and winked. All Winnie could think about on the way to class, was how cute he was when he was up to something.

After class Winnie told Lily what Sirius had said. They decided to follow Sirius tonight to see what he was up to. They hid in the common room and waited for him to come down. Just when they were about to fall asleep, a rat, a black dog, and a stag came down the stairs and exited the porthole. It was easier to sneak out of the castle in animal form. The girls had also learned to become Animagi and followed the boys as a doe and a collie. They followed them out to the Whomping Willow. Peter as a rat could get past the swinging branches of the tree and push a secret knot in the tree that would stop it.

James, Sirius, and Peter entered the tunnel under the tree. The girls were going to follow when the spotted Severus approaching. Before the girls could stop him, he had already entered the tunnel. A few minutes later Severus was pushed out of the tunnel by James still in stag form. Severus was knocked out by the force and had some cuts from James's antlers. The girl's quickly hid as Sirius and Peter came out of the tunnel. As the boys changed back Sirius and Peter were laughing. James pushed Sirius against the tree, "Bloody hell Sirius what where you thinking."

"It was a joke, just giving Snivellus what he deserved," Sirius said in his cocky way.

"Calm down James It's over."

"Yes, yes it is. You never think Sirius. What do you think he is going to do the moment he wakes up? He is going to go tell the whole bloody school about Remus and us," yelled James.

"Not if you go to Dumbledore right now," said Lily as she came out of her hiding place.

"What are you doing here?" asked James, "and let me guess Winnie is back there too."

"We knew Sirius was up to something," said Winnie as she stepped out. She wanted to run over and punch Sirius in his smug face.

"It doesn't matter," yelled Lily to catch everyone's attention.

"If you want to keep Remus safe you have to go to Dumbledore before he wakes up," explained Lily.

"All that's going to do is get us in trouble," said Sirius.

"Yes you will be in trouble, but Dumbledore wants to keep Remus's secret safe as much as we do," Lily said, "He will help us keep Severus quiet."

James looked at Lily admiringly, "She's right, it's the only way."

The girls ran ahead to get Dumbledore, as the boys carried Severus back to the castle. Dumbledore met the boys in the infirmary, "Lily has explained some of what has happened. I want to hear the rest from you."

James opened his mouth, but Sirius was the first to speak. "It was my idea sir, James and Peter didn't know. When James found out he pushed Snape out of the tunnel."

"He was not attacked then?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir, Remus did sense him, but I was able to get him out of the tunnel before he got too close," replied James.

"And the cuts?"

"They are from my… antlers sir," James said while looking at the floor.

Dumbledore looked at them for a minute, "To bed all of you, now." They looked at each other then ran out of the infirmary.

Only Lily lagged behind, "Will he be alright professor?"

"He will be fine," assured Dumbledore.

The next day Severus was still in the infirmary. Lily and Winnie went to visit. They stuck with the official story that Severus was trying to touch the trunk of the Whomping Willow on a dare and James was able to pull him away before he was hurt too bad. Severus seemed to be sticking with the story even though it made James seem like a hero. Whatever Dumbledore said or did to him it worked.

Even though they were trying to keep it quiet, Winnie still had this overwhelming need to confront Sirius. The next night on the way to dinner she cornered Sirius in a hallway near the grand hall.

"What in the hell were you trying to do get him killed?" yelled Winnie pointing her wand at Sirius.

He replied with a smug grin on his face, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what you did to Severus," Winnie was becoming increasingly frustrated by the second.

"That never happened remember," smiling as he spoke.

Winnie moved closer to Sirius, "If you think I'm going to let you get away with this…"

Sirius interrupted, "What are you going to do?"

"This," she raised her wand, but before she could say the spell Sirius leaned forward and kissed her. Winnie pushed him back and ran away.

The next day she expected that Sirius had told his friends, so naturally everyone would know. Yet no one said anything, even Sirius acted like nothing had happened. This irritated Winnie even more. All day long all she could think about was the kiss. Even Lily became concerned when Winnie almost blew every one up in Potions. Winnie wasn't sure if she was angry at him for kissing her or acting like nothing happened. She was barely able to tell Lily what happened and asked her not to tell Severus. Of course that was not going to be a big problem. Since Severus left the infirmary he barely spoke to them. He seemed to be hanging out with his "friends" from Slytherin more. Yet when they went home for Christmas, Severus acted like everything was back to normal.

Lily begged Winnie, "Just go along with it."

Winnie was also a little too preoccupied to worry about Severus. Her bigger concern was that her uncle Geoffrey was coming to Christmas dinner. She had a feeling that he was going to ask her about selling part of the estate. Once he arrived she no longer was worried. In her head, he was the imposing figure she last knew as an 11 year old girl. They had both changed a lot in 5 years. Smaller than she remembered, he was all pale skin and frail limbs in a black suit that was too big with the oily charm of a snake.

From the moment he arrived, he started talking about how expensive it was to run the estate and how he didn't want Winnie to be in debt. He didn't stop until aunt Persephone threatened to throw him out. After dinner Persephone told Winnie to go up stairs, so she could talk to Geoffrey. Winnie naturally hid at the top of the stairs so she could overhear.

"Look here you little weasel, you have used up all her money you're not getting the estate," yelled Persephone.

"You don't understand. My sister was in more debt than you realize. I have tried to manage as well as I can, but the estate is so expensive," he tried to explain.

Persephone just got angrier, "You really think I'm going to buy this rubbish you are sadly mistaken. Her parents had plenty of money and so would you if you hadn't given it all to You Know Who."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Geoffrey sounding flustered.

"The hell you don't, get out of my house!" she yelled. Geoffrey barely made out the door before it slammed shut. Then Persephone turned towards the staircase, "You are supposed to be in your room." Winnie ran as fast as she could.

On the train back to Hogwarts, she told Lily what had happened. She would have told Severus too but he had decided to sit with his Slytherin friends.

"James lives in Godric's Hollow. You should talk to him and see if he has noticed anything weird at the estate," suggested Lily.

"Why would I ask him, he can't be bothered with anything past the end of his bloody… nose," replied Winnie. Lily could tell she was upset so she dropped it, though she wasn't sure why. The truth was going anywhere near James would mean she would have to deal with Sirius. Her plan was to avoid him for the rest of her life.


	5. The Sword of Gryffindor

Since the beginning of the school term, Winnie had been taking her special lessons with Persephone. She basically paid attention to it as about as much as her other classes. That was until Persephone announced her first ceremony. Until then she just thought of it as something her mother used to do. In the Wizarding world any time a business opened, someone important was born or died, large events or Ministry meetings, the heir of Gryffindor would be asked to perform certain rituals. Now she was facing her first ceremony and had a very busy schedule for the summer. This event was for the opening of a new wing at St. Mungo's Hospital. They were also dedicating the new wing to her parents.

Winnie was so nervous she couldn't sleep. The next day she would have hundreds of Ministry officials and reporters watching her every move. She missed her parents more than ever. Winnie wanted her father to hold and tell her it would be ok and her mother to stand by her side as she took on her new role. She sat in the common room watching the fire slowly die in the fireplace. Winnie was just about to go back to bed when she heard a noise. At first she thought is was the house elves coming out to clean, but house elves don't say "bloody hell." It was Sirius. She tried to make herself as small as possible in the chair. Listening to the footsteps, it sounded like he had gone back upstairs. Winnie quickly uncurled herself, and got up from the chair only to find herself face to face with Sirius Black.

Winnie stared at the floor to avoid his eyes. She was also very aware of how close they were standing to each other, but she couldn't move. "What are you doing down here?" she asked trying to muster up some courage. "I hope you are not sneaking out and costing Gryffindor more points," trying to be angry at Sirius.

"One might ask you the same thing," he said in that smug tone of his. Nothing annoyed Winnie more than his smugness.

"As if it's any of your business, I can't sleep," she said as she walked past him towards the stairs.

"Wait, maybe we can talk. It might help you sleep," said Sirius. It wasn't what he said but how he said it that made her turn around. He was just standing there staring at her.

"Well what do want to talk about?" demanded Winnie.

Still he didn't speak so she turned towards the stairs once more and that's when he blurted out, "The kiss." Once he opened his mouth he couldn't stop, "I like you. I've liked you for 5 years, but I didn't know how to show it. Gone was his smug tone and he seemed unsure. Winnie didn't know what to say her head was filled with a million things. Sirius looked defeated and he started walking towards the boys' stairs. No matter how she tried her mouth wouldn't form words. So she did the only thing she could, she ran to him and kissed him. As she started running up the girls' stairs she heard Sirius say "break a leg."

Persephone and Dumbledore were waiting for her in the courtyard.

"Did you sleep at all child?" exclaimed her aunt.

"I tried," replied Winnie.

"She's just nervous Persephone, she'll do fine," assured Dumbledore.

"Are you going with us professor?" asked Winnie.

"No, just seeing you off," he said as he handed her aunt a package. Winnie and Persephone mounted their brooms and set off. It would have been faster to go by floo powder but Persephone preferred brooms. In fact she never learned to Apparate, because of her preference.

As they neared the hospital, she could see lots of wizards and witches queued to enter and her nerves started kicking in again. The talk with Sirius last night had stopped her worrying about today, but now she was here. When they entered a young ministry official came over, "Please follow me the Minister is waiting." They were ushered in to a side room where the Minister and other officials were. This was the first time she had met this Minister, and hoped she was an improvement over the last one. Sparco Krinhop was the Minister when her parents died. He loved the camera, and cared about photo ops more than running the Ministry. Some people even accused him of being a puppet for Lord Voldemort.

Minister Patience Maryweather came over to introduce herself and the head of St. Mungo's Duncan McAvory. McAvory shook her hand so hard she felt like her arm would come out of the socket, good thing she was at a hospital.

"Hello fine day for a dedication."

"Geoffrey what are you doing here," said Persephone clutching the package Dumbledore gave her.

"It is only right that I be here. I am her only living relative," stated Geoffrey putting his hand on Winnie's shoulders. She felt cold where he touched her and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Persephone was about to say something that was not appropriate for polite company when they announced they were ready to start.

"You will do fine dear," as she placed the item from the package in Winnie's hands.

The sword of Gryffindor felt heavier than it looked as she followed the Minister and McAvory in to the other room. Cameras were flashing and the reporters were shouting out questions. The Minister put her wand to her throat and said "Sonorus." Her voice boomed out over the crowd, "Silence." The Minister made a speech and McAvory said a few words. Winnie had kind of zoned out until they called her name. As she walked up to start the ritual, and felt like she was going in to a trance. Her body was no longer hers. She felt power flowing from the sword into her body. When she finally felt in control again, everyone was clapping. Winnie was still a little fuzzy as people shook her hand and took her picture. She wasn't clear headed again until they were headed back to Hogwarts.

"What happened?" asked Winnie.

"I guess I should have warned you. The sword kind of lets you run on automatic. I didn't want you to get discouraged if you messed up," explained Persephone.

"If the sword does that then why don't I use it every time?" asked Winnie.

"Now that you've used the sword you are connected to it. It will use your strength and power and take a part of you every time you use it," replied Persephone.

Dumbledore was waiting when they returned. "I heard it went splendidly."

"Yes, quite well," responded Persephone. "Winnie, can you please give the sword back to Albus?" she asked.

"I don't have it. I thought you took it from me at the end of the ritual," said Winnie.

"That little weasel," roared Persephone as she was about to jump on her broom.

Dumbledore stopped her, "come with me."

They went to his office. "What are we going to do Albus?" pleaded Persephone.

Dumbledore walked over to the bookshelf and pulled down an old hat. As he handed it to Winnie she realized it was the sorting hat. "Look inside," he instructed. Winnie looked inside the hat and at first saw nothing. As she was about to hand back the hat, she noticed something shiny inside. She reached in and could feel something. There it was the sword of Gryffindor back in her hand. "The sword will always return to the hat unless the person has the permission of the owner or the keeper. Miss Mason is the owner and I am the keeper appointed by your mother. One day you will pick a new keeper. Sometimes though it will present its self to a worthy Gryffindor in need," explained Dumbledore.

"Well that serves Geoffrey right. I am quite sure someone will be very upset," said Persephone.


	6. Cause and Effect

When Winnie returned to the Gryffindor dorms, Lily and a few of the other girls were waiting to hear how it went. Winnie told them about whom she had met and some of what happened. Once she was alone with Lily she told the rest of the story.

"You really think your uncle stole the sword?" asked Lily.

"Why else would he have been there," replied Winnie.

On the way down to the Grand Hall, they stopped in the usual spot where they would meet Severus. Winnie really wanted to tell him what had happened. After waiting for a while, hunger got the best of them and they went ahead to the hall. As they entered, they noticed Severus was already seated at the Slytherin table. He never even looked their way.

When they returned to the common room after dinner, Winnie noticed Sirius was sitting by himself. Once Lily had gone upstairs, she went to talk to him.

"Hi," she said as she sat down across from him. He didn't answer and continued to look at the floor. "Everything went well today… you didn't come to dinner?" Winnie was not sure what to say. She was getting frustrated, he wouldn't respond to anything. "Is this about the other night? I know I didn't say it but…" she looked around, "I like you." He was still staring at the floor. She moved to sit next to him. "Sirius Black, you better tell me what is the matter or I will kiss you in front of everyone," threatened Winnie.

As he looked up she realized he had a black eye. He was about to speak when James came in. "Sirius there you are!" exclaimed James. Sirius hid his face and ran up the stairs. "What did you do?" accused James.

"Me, you're the one he ran from," replied Winnie.

She waited up to see if Sirius would come back down. Just when she was about to give up, he came down the stairs. When he saw her he turned and tried to go back up. "Wait," she pleaded, "talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Sirius. He walked past her and slumped down on the couch.

"Okay… we will talk about something else," said Winnie as she sat down next to him.

"I don't want to talk," he said.

"Well then I'm going to bed," she said. As she started to rise he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her to him. They just sat there together in silence for a long time.

"I was waiting for you," Sirius said softly.

Winnie who was falling asleep, sat up and looked at him, "What?"

"I was waiting outside the grand hall to talk to you, when they found me," continued Sirius.

"Who?"

"A group of Slytherins including my brother," he confessed. Sirius's family was the opposite of Winnie's. They believed in keeping their bloodline pure. The majority of his family was sorted in to Slytherin.

"Where were James, Remus, and Peter?" asked Winnie.

"I didn't want them to know I was meeting you," he replied. Winnie wrapped her arms around Sirius and they sat there together a little longer.

It took all the control she had not to confront any of his attackers. She knew Sirius would never forgive her if she did. It was her biggest fault, she was fiercely protective of those she cared about. Winnie and Sirius would meet every night after the others were asleep. Mostly they talked, though there was some snogging. They both talked about the problems that they had at home. Sirius talked about how being sorted into Gryffindor made his life unbearable at home. Winnie talked about her uncle and what had happened to her parents. He had also confessed to her that James has started to fancy Lily. Of course Winnie he let him know the odds of Lily returning those feelings were slim to none.

Just when Winnie thought she was about to burst from not confronting anyone, she discovered that Sirius had finally told James what happened. James made it his mission to make everyone who attacked Sirius pay. Winnie secretly cheered him on although she didn't approve of his methods. That was until one day during the O.W.L examinations. Severus after finishing his first O.W.L passed near the tree where James and his friends were sitting. James humiliated him and as he ran away Lily tried to comfort him. Yet in his anger he lashed out and called her a "mud-blood."

Lily was furious. Winnie listened silently as Lily ranted about what happened. She wasn't sure what to do, as she was usually the crazy one.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Lily who was right in her face.

"Yes Lily, but you need to calm down," said Winnie.

"Calm down, calm down…" Lily started ranting again.

Winnie actually had not been paying too much attention as she was trying to figure out how she felt. She was mad that Sirius and James attacked Severus, she was mad at Severus for being part of the group that attacked Sirius and for yelling at Lily. She looked up when she noticed Lily had stopped yelling. Mary had come up to tell them that Severus was threatening to sleep in the hallway until he could speak to Lily. Winnie wanted to go with her, but Lily said no.

She paced back and forth right inside the common room door until she couldn't stand it anymore. "She wants you to leave Severus!" said she as she stepped through the porthole.

"Stay out of this Winnie," said Severus.

"Winnie go back inside. Severus please leave," said Lily as she stepped back through the porthole.

"How could you?" asked Winnie, "I thought we were friends?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were too busy snogging Sirius Black to be friends with me," said Severus as he walked away. Winnie stood there in shock for a minute and then went inside. Back in their room Lily was crying into her pillow, when Winnie tried to comfort her she pushed her hand away.

That night when she met Sirius it was not good. "Was Severus part of the group," demanded Winnie, "or did James just go after him randomly?"

"He was part of the group. I didn't ask James to do this, he just did," explained Sirius.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me deal with him he was my friend?" said Winnie. He tried to hug her but she pulled away.

"No," said Winnie as she ran up the stairs. Half way up Lily was there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Lily.

"Would it have made a difference?" responded Winnie.

"No, but I can't believe you didn't tell me or about you and Sirius," said Lily. "We'll don't worry there's nothing to talk about anymore," as Winnie went to their room.

The next day on her way to breakfast she could tell that something was wrong. People were pointing, whispering and every now and then she heard kissing noises. Her jaw dropped when she entered the grand hall. Someone had jinxed the ceiling to replay a vision of her and Sirius snogging. It was from a time when they had met in-between classes. Apparently they were not as alone as they thought. All she wanted to do was cry, but she did not want to give the perpetrator the satisfaction. As she turned to leave the grand hall she noticed Severus standing in the corner smirking.

Winnie slowly turned and walked out of the grand hall and when she reached the front doors of the Castle she ran. Winnie ran almost to the forest, when she's tripped on a branch and fell. All she could do was lie there and cry. She laid there for what seemed like forever. How could he do this to her, how could humiliate her like that. She heard what sounded like someone coming towards her, and continued to lie there thinking it was Sirius or Lily. She didn't realize that it was Severus and some of the other Slytherins until it was too late.

"Oh what do we have here, a Griffindor slut," said one of the Slytherins named Ember. As she got to her feet they surrounded her. Her ankle was hurt and she knew she couldn't outrun them. There were too many of them to try any spells, she might be able to hit two before they got to her. She only had one option, "please Severus I thought you were my friend."

"How could I be friends with the blood traitor slut like you," responded Severus.

That was it, she was out of options. Winnie braced herself for what was to come.

"Do it Severus, prove yourself," said Piper Avon, a six-year Slytherin.

As he raised his wand she expected some kind of jinks or curse. She was unprepared when he said "Crucio." All she could feel was the searing pain ripping her body. The Slytherins were laughing and cheering him on. Over and over again he cursed her then all of a sudden he stopped. She heard people yelling and running and someone's arms catch her. Right before she passed out she remembered Sirius's voice telling her it was okay.

Winnie awoke in the infirmary, Lily sitting by her side.

"Lily, what happened?" asked Winnie.

"I saw it at the same time Sirius did. He ran out of the hall just as James was coming in. Some of the other girls told me you ran towards the forest after seeing it. When you hadn't come back, I found James and Sirius and asked them to help me find you. As we neared the forest, we heard screaming. Sirius ran ahead of all of us and caught you before you passed out," explained Lily.

"When I saw the ceiling, I had to get far away. I held back my tears, so wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Once I was out of the castle I started running until I tripped where you found me. I was lying there in tears when they surrounded me. Lily, Severus used the Cruciatus Curse on me and that's why I was screaming," explained Winnie.

Lily said nothing but stared at the floor. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth," Winnie continued.

"We need to tell Dumbledore," Lily said sadly.

"No, we cannot tell anyone. If Sirius finds out…" Winnie sounded defeated.

"It has to stop, before someone ends up dead," Winnie pleaded.

Lily shook her head in agreement. "Sirius really cares about you, he carried you all the way back to the Castle. Madame Pomfrey had to threaten him with boils to get him to leave," said Lily.

Winnie spent the night in the infirmary. The next day Dumbledore asked her to come to his office. Dumbledore and Persephone were waiting for her when she arrived.

"Winnie I want you to tell Albus what happened, everything," pleaded Persephone.

"When I saw the ceiling I was embarrassed I didn't know what to do so I ran away and I fell," explained Winnie.

"Your injuries were not caused by falling I think they were caused by something much worse," said Dumbledore.

"What about the injuries on your arm?" asked Persephone.

She looked down to the bandage on her arm. This was the first time she noticed it. As she unwrapped the bandage, the initials HBP were clearly carved in her arm.

She put her hand over it, "it's a scratch from when I fell." Winnie could feel Dumbledore's eyes burning through to her soul. "I've told you everything that happened professor," stated Winnie again, "I fell."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair still staring at Winnie. "Well if you say that's what happened we have no other evidence. You may return to the Griffindor common room now I need to speak with your aunt alone," said Dumbledore. As she left his office she could hear her aunt saying something very loud and angry to professor Dumbledore. She stopped on the stairs to rewrap her arm. HBP or Half Blood Prince was what Severus called had started calling himself.

Sirius happened to be waiting right outside Dumbledore's office. "Sirius what are you doing here?" asked Winnie.

"I wanted to see if you are all right," said Sirius. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. At that moment she wished she could just stay there in his arms forever.

"I just want to get back to my room and rest," said Winnie.

Sirius released her from his arms and took her hand as they walked down the hallway. She figured he would let go of her hand when the neared the grand hall, but he didn't. He held her hand all the way to the Griffindor common room. When they entered the common room everyone was quiet. At the bottom of the stairs she kissed his cheek and then proceeded up to her room. As she lay down in her bed the tears started flowing from her eyes.

About an hour later Lily came in. "Winnie, are you okay?" asked Lily. Winnie didn't answer and Lily went to lie next to her and started to cry as well.


	7. Summer Holliday

Sirius tried several times to get Winnie to tell him who attacked her. All she would ever answer was that she fell. He suspected that it was Severus, but Winnie threatened to break up with Sirius if he did anything to him. The rest of the school year went without major incident. As they got ready to go home for the summer Winnie knew that she would miss Sirius. She told him that she would try and visit if she could. Also Winnie and Lily were trying to figure out how to avoid Severus when they got home.

It wasn't hard though, as Winnie had a very full calendar. Lily had gotten permission to accompany Winnie when she went out to ceremonies. Lily and Winnie met many famous wizards and witches. Sometimes they even went to parties after the events. Luckily Persephone did not schedule any events for the last few weeks before the new school term. A few days after her last event, an owl arrived.

"Winnie dear another letter for you," yelled Persephone. Sirius and Winnie had been writing to each other all summer. This new letter came with a request for Winnie and Lily to come have dinner at the Potter's. Sirius was living with them now. With James's help at the beginning of the summer he ran away.

"Please Aunt P," begged Winnie, "they said you could come to."

"I guess so. I will ask Lily's parents if she can go," said Persephone.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," said Winnie joyfully.

"But you have to have your stuff ready to go to Hogwarts before we leave," added Persephone. Winnie had her stuff ready to go that night, even though they weren't going to visit for two more nights.

When Lily arrived Winnie and Persephone were all ready to leave. They handed Lily a broom and took off for Godric's Hollow. Winnie had not seen Godric's Hollow in over six years. Not much had changed as they flew towards the Potter's house she could see Gryffindor Manor off in the distance. She was thinking about what her uncle Geoffrey was doing over there until she saw Sirius. They ran to each other and hugged and then realizing they were not alone quickly separated.

"Hello Persephone, Winnie and you must be the Lily my son talks so much about," said Mr. Potter.

"Thank you so much for having us over," said Persephone.

Persephone went into the house with Mr. Potter and Winnie and Lily stayed outside with James and Sirius. As Winnie and Sirius were catching up James tried to talk to Lily.

"So how's your summer going?" asked James.

"Fine I guess how's yours?" responded Lily. They stood there awkwardly trying to look at anything but each other. Finally Lily said, "I'm going to go over with Winnie and Sirius."

Winnie and Sirius were so happy to see each other they had kind of forgotten about James and Lily.

"Are you ready to go inside Winnie? It's kind of hot out here," said Lily. Sirius and James led Lily and Winnie into the house. The adults were sitting in the living room, so they decided to stay in the kitchen and talk.

"Mum, how much longer till we eat?" asked James.

"About an hour and a half dear," replied his mother.

"We are going to go for walk," said James.

"Don't be gone too long," said his mother.

They decided to walk to Gryffindor Manor to find out if anything was going on. They cut through the field behind the Potter's House. As they neared the manor it seemed deserted. It looked nothing like Winnie had remembered. It needed new paint, the wood was cracking and it just looked run down and old. It was like the life had been drained out of the house and it died the day her parents did. They were not planning on going in but since it looked like no one was there they thought they would take a look around. Entering through the patio doors into the dining room, the color drained out of her face when she saw the table.

"Are you all right Winnie?" asked Lily.

All Winnie could see were her parent's lifeless bodies still lying across the table like it happened yesterday. "This is where I found them."

Sirius grabbed her hand and led her out of the dining room. The inside of the house look like it'd been ransacked anything of value most likely sold by her uncle. "It used to be so beautiful. My mother used to fill the house with flowers from her garden," she remembered.

They headed up the stairs to her room. As she opened the door the dreariness of the rest the house seemed to melt away. Her room was exactly the same as she left it, like nothing had been touched in six years.

"Aunt P must've put a magical seal on my room to keep him from destroying it," said Winnie. As she looked back at the other three they were looking around in amazement.

"This room is so big," said Lily.

"And it's so frilly," added James. James picked up a lacy pillow off her bed and threw it to Sirius. The boys started throwing the pillow around the room playing, keep away from the girls. They were laughing and having fun when they heard the noise of the door opening.

"Shh! Someone is entering the house," whispered Winnie. They quietly made their way out of the room to the top of the staircase.

As they got closer they could hear Geoffrey talking to someone. "What am I going to do Lucius?" Geoffrey asked his guest.

"I do no know but you better do it soon," said Lucius Malfoy.

"I had it I had it in my hands I brought it here. Then it just… Disappeared," said Geoffrey.

"You have promised it to him for the last six years and failed each and every time. He will not be so merciful the next time you disappoint him," reminded Malfoy.

"I am also running out of money, I've given him everything I have. I killed my sister because he promised me power," said Geoffrey.

James and Sirius had to grab Winnie to keep her from running down the stairs.

"You better think of something Geoffrey. You promised him the sword. The Dark Lord gets what the Dark Lord wants one way or another," threatened Malfoy as he left the house. They listened for Geoffrey to move off towards sitting room. Then quietly made their way down the stairs and out through the dining room doors. As they walked back to James's house, Winnie tried to process everything she had just overheard.

"Aunt P was right he is working for You Know Who. He killed my parents," said Winnie trying not to cry. When Winnie looked at Lily she knew what she was thinking. Would Severus end up like Geoffrey?

As they neared the house they saw Mr. Potter standing outside. "There you are! Your mother was getting worried. Dinner is ready get inside," said Mr. Potter. As they all enjoyed the wonderful meal Mrs. Potter had made they didn't notice that a storm had started outside.

"Oh dear! We can't fly in this weather," exclaimed Persephone.

"Don't worry dear we have a spare bedroom that you and the girls can sleep in," said Mrs. Potter.

As they were getting ready for bed, Winnie confessed all what they had learned to Persephone. "It's true Aunt P!," said Winnie. "We all heard him talking about how he needed to find something for the Voldemort," added Lily. "He killed them! He killed my parents," said Winnie as she broke down crying.

"And you sure he didn't see you?" asked Persephone. "Yes he was in the sitting room as we left," responded Lily. Persephone pulled out her wand started saying spells as she walked around the room. She went down the hall to talk to the Potters, who then pulled out their wands and started saying spells as well.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius as he went to comfort Winnie. Lilly just shook her head.

"That should do it. I don't think he'll try anything but just in case," said Persephone as she walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked James.

"Don't worry about it dear off to bed with all of you," said his mother. They all went back to their rooms laid down and tried to sleep.

Winnie tried as hard as she could go to sleep but every time she closed her eyes all she could see were her parent's dead bodies. All of a sudden she heard a noise in the hallway and went to investigate. When she opened the door there was Sirius lying in the floor of the hallway.

"What are you doing?" whispered Winnie.

"Nothing is going to get past me," said Sirius.

She reached down and hugged his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Umm," said Persephone who apparently was awake as well. Winnie got up, shut the door and went back to her bed. This time she was actually able to get to sleep.

When they awoke in the morning everything was eerily quiet. Everyone was trying to act normal, but you could tell that they were nervous.

"I sent an owl yesterday to your parents dear to let them know that we had to stay the night," said Persephone.

"I'm sure my parents were very excited to receive a letter by owl," replied Lily.

"When will we be leaving Aunt P?" asked Winnie.

"Just as soon as our escort arrives," said Persephone looking out the window.

Before Winnie could ask any more there was a knock at the door. Mr. Potter had his wand out as he went to open it. "Hello Alastor just-in-time," said Mr. Potter. The four kids would never forget the first time they met Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Moody was an Auror with the Ministry of Magic. In his encounters with dark wizards he had gained many scars. He had lost his leg and an eye. The eye had been replaced with a magical one that constantly rotated around keeping "eye" on everything all at once.

Winnie was sad to be leaving Sirius, but she was glad to be getting as far away from Geoffrey as she could. It took a while to get back home as Moody kept making them double back, turn around and go strange ways. They dropped Lily off at her house first and then proceeded back home.

"Albus wants me to stay here until she's ready to go to Hogwarts," said Moody.

"Good, good, Winnie dear go makeup the spare bed," commanded Persephone. All of this was making her very nervous and the next few weeks she barely got any sleep. "Don't worry dear Hogwarts the safest place for you," assured Persephone.

Everywhere they went after that Moody accompanied them. She found herself looking over her shoulder all the time to see if Geoffrey was right behind her. She usually enjoyed her trips to Diagon Alley, but today she just wanted to get back home. As she went to the bookstore to find her books for this next school year she bumped into someone. When she realized it was Severus her face was pale. He looked like he was about to say something but then his mother came and pulled him out of the store. He had changed a lot over the summer; he was much thinner than she remembered.

It was finally time to head to the station. Once again it took them a while as Moody insisted on covert maneuvers. When they finally arrived Winnie found Lily talking to James. As she moved towards them they stopped and she also noticed Severus watching them as well.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Winnie.

"He went ahead to find Remus and Peter and a place for us all to sit," replied James.

The three of them boarded the train and went to find Sirius and the others. Once James was out of earshot Winnie turned to Lily and asked, "What were you and James talking about?"

"Nothing important," responded Lily with a smile on her face. The both started laughing until they got closer to where the boys were and heard shouting. As they neared the compartment they saw Severus running away. Then James and Sirius came running out trying to chase him. "Stop," yelled both the girls. The boys stopped and turned around.

"You don't want to get in trouble before we even get to school," said Lily. The boys came back to the compartment and sat down.

"Sirius I thought I asked you not to go after Severus," said Winnie.

"He came in here yelling about James talking to Lily," said Sirius, "I got caught up in the moment."

"Please just ignore him," begged Lily, "we don't want anyone else getting hurt." Remus quickly changed the subject and they all started talking and laughing. No one thought again about what happened the entire way to Hogwarts.


	8. A Deal is Struck

Over the next few weeks the stories in the Daily Prophet continued to get darker and darker. Open blatant attacks on Muggles were taking place almost daily. The Minister of Magic was said to be in seclusion, but there were rumors that she was missing. Until now Voldemort had chosen to keep his evil in the shadows, but something had elevated. Everyone could feel the darkness penetrating every aspect of their lives. The Hogwarts teachers tried to make sure the children stayed positive. Everyone knew this was the safest place for their children to be. Many of them had received letters from their parents telling them not to come home over the holidays. Winnie felt safe, that was until a certain visitor came to call.

About four weeks into the school year Geoffrey stopped by. She met him in Dumbledore's office where he sat nervously. Somehow he'd grown even thinner and paler than he was before.

"Winnie my dear how good to see you so well," said Geoffrey.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Uncle Geoffrey," replied Winnie. She pushed past him and went straight to Dumbledore. "I don't want him here send him away."

Geoffrey was about to open his mouth but Dumbledore spoke first, "at least see what he has to say my dear after all he is your uncle." Winnie begrudgingly sat down.

"Thank you Prof. Dumbledore. I had heard that you were wise as you are…," started Geoffrey.

"Please get to what you came here for," interrupted Dumbledore. "Ahh yes, well the thing is the situation with the estate has become worse," started Geoffrey.

"You're lying," said Winnie she wanted to continue but Dumbledore put up his hand.

"No I'm not, but there is something we can do about it. I have a buyer for the Sword of Gryffindor," said Geoffrey.

"That's funny as I thought you wanted to give it to You Know Who. You'll never get the sword and if that's all you came here for you can leave now," said Winnie.

"You're as bad as Persephone how dare you accuse me of such things. Dumbledore I beg you to speak sense in to the girl," said Geoffrey.

"It is her choice as the owner of the sword. Mr. Hartford I do believe it is time that you leave," said Dumbledore. Geoffrey looked at Dumbledore and Winnie and then left the office in a huff.

"He won't give up Professor," said Winnie once Geoffrey had left the office.

"Yes your aunt told me about what you overheard this summer," said Dumbledore.

"He must know that it's here. But I don't know how he expects to get to it," said Winnie.

"Unfortunately dear sometimes the darkness finds its way past the light," replied Dumbledore. "But I want you to leave that to me and focus on your studies. Enjoy this time for I believe it will soon get very dark indeed," said Dumbledore as he led Winnie out of his office.

When she got back to the Griffindor common room Lily tried to find out what had happened. Winnie didn't want to talk about it and she went to sit by Sirius and stare into the fire. She sat there until it was time to go down to dinner. Winnie and Sirius decided to take a walk through the courtyard to leave Lily and James alone.

"Wow I can't believe it I think Lily actually likes James," said Winnie.

"Of course I taught him everything he knows," said Sirius in that irritating way. Winnie gave him a jab in the ribs and he just smiled back. "At least you're talking again. I don't like it when you get all quiet like that. Better angry than silent," he teased.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now," said Winnie. As they continued walking they heard some voices down the corridor and went to investigate.

She instantly recognized both voices. "I thought you were her friend boy," said Geoffrey.

"Not anymore and don't call me boy," replied Severus.

"Look you do this for me and I'll put in a good word for you with the Dark Lord," said Geoffrey.

"I think someone's coming I will see what I can do," replied Severus. Then they heard them walking away rapidly. She could feel Sirius trying to take out his wand and run out after them.

"No Sirius don't we can't let them know that we overheard," said Winnie pulling him away towards the dining hall. When they returned James and Lily were nowhere to be found. As they headed back to the common room to see if they were there, they came across them. Unfortunately James and Lily didn't want to be found, and Sirius and Winnie tried to quietly exit the area.

Once they got back to the common room Winnie said, "I think they like each other. Lily doesn't go around snogging people she doesn't like." They both laughed and then sat down to wait for the lovebirds to return. It took everything in them not to say anything the moment James and Lily returned. Instead they told them about what they had overheard and they all agreed to keep a close eye on Severus.

As they were getting ready for bed Winnie could tell that Lily was conflicted. "We know," said Winnie, "we kind of discovered you two by mistake."

"What?" exclaimed Lily. Her face became as red as her hair as she dived under her covers.

"I'm sorry to embarrass you, but I thought if you knew that I know we could talk about what was wrong," said Winnie. She continued, "I know you feel guilty about liking James. Severus's has made his own choice to be a death eater. If that's the life he chooses we can no longer be his friends. You have to make your own mind up about James and follow your heart. I know he's always been a little mischievous but he has a good heart and in the end he will always do the right thing. You need to find love and happiness where ever you can." Lily pulled down the covers enough where Winnie could see her eyes and the tops of her blushed cheeks.

"I do like him Winnie I really do, though I don't know why," said Lily muffled underneath the covers.

"I know what you mean," Winnie and Lily started laughing.

They took turns keeping tabs on Severus. As far as any of them could tell he wasn't planning anything that was until it was time for one of Remus's "relapses." They all met in the common room and changed into their animal forms to sneak out of the Castle. What a sight it was to see this motley crew of animals marching down to the Whomping Willow. As they exited the tunnel to make their way back up to the Castle they saw him. They all quickly changed back into their human forms and went to confront him.

"What are you doing here Snape?" said James.

"You're not supposed to be here," added Sirius.

"I am here to talk to Winnie, not her dog," said Severus.

Winnie pulled Sirius back and stepped forward. "What do you want?" asked Winnie.

"Just a small moment of your time, alone," as he glared at the others though quickly pulling away when he met Lily's eyes.

"Whatever it is you need to say and say it in front of everyone. After all I already have a reminder of the last time we spoke alone," said Winnie showing him her arm.

"Then you won't mind if I bring along a few friends," said Severus as three others Slytherins stepped out from the shadows. Everyone started pulling out their wands quickly.

"Put your wands away now," yelled Winnie. Her friends reluctantly put their wands away.

"Good choice," said Severus, "now down to business."

"If you want to protect your friends' secret you must give me the Sword of Gryffindor," demanded Severus.

"You can't tell anyone. What about Dumbledore? What will be your punishment?" asked Winnie.

"I'm not talking about him," said Severus, "I'm talking about your other friends. Do you know how much trouble you would get into if everyone found out your little secret, you could get kicked out of school," said Severus.

"Don't do it Winnie I don't care if I get kicked out of school," said Sirius. She looked back at Lily then back at Severus.

"Even Lily?" asked Winnie. Severus looked back at Lily for a moment and Winnie thought that he would concede. Unfortunately Lily was holding James's hand and Severus became infuriated at the sight.

"Yes why should I care about what happens to some little mud-blood," he said through clenched teeth. Winnie had to quickly place herself between James and Severus.

"Fine I will give you the sword, but you must swear the unbreakable oath to never speak about our secret," said Winnie.

"Agreed, but you must also give me permission to give it to someone else" said Severus with a smile on his face. She heard the others shouting not to do this but all she could think about was that Geoffrey was going to win. She raised her wand "accio Sword of Gryffindor," and she hoped the sword would not come to her but it did. It was her sword, the last thing she had left of her family, but she knew she had to protect her friends, her new family. After he made the unbreakable oath, she reluctantly handed the sword over to Severus. She fell to her knees in the grass as she watched the Slytherins walk away with the sword.


	9. The Truth Will Out

They didn't have any classes the next day. Lily, James, and Sirius tried to get Winnie to talk, but all she wanted to do was sit there and stare at the wall. Sirius finally grabbed her by the hand, "come on I want to show you something." Winnie begrudgingly allowed herself to be drug out of the common room. She followed Sirius up to the fifth floor and into a room she had never seen before.

"Where are we?" asked Winnie.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement. Me and James found it a few years ago," said Sirius.

"You mean James and I found it," corrected Winnie.

"I got you to talk," said Sirius. "This room can become anything you need it to be, whatever you require of it," continued Sirius.

"Can it become something to help me forget?" asked Winnie.

"That's what I'm here for," replied Sirius as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She looked around the room it seemed to be filled with various shelves, cabinets, and boxes. As they walked around looking at the various objects that filled the room she started to think about sitting down. Just then she tripped and fell onto a sofa. Sirius not paying attention fell on top of her. As he tried to get up she grabbed him and pulled his face towards her. Every kiss made her think less and less about what it happened. All she could think about was where he was touching her where he was kissing her. Until now the most they had done was some heavy snogging, but this time she just wanted to stay in this moment forever. Without them noticing the sofa had become a bed. Winnie started to take Sirius's clothes off. He stopped for a minute, "are you sure?" She responded by kissing him intensely and then removing her clothes. She let her hands run along his body trying to pull them closer together.

As Christmas approached they visited the room several more times. Finally she got the courage to tell Lily about what she had done. She didn't want to tell her, because she feared Lily would be disappointed in her. Yet Lily seemed more interested in knowing all about what happened than she expected. Apparently Lily and James were becoming closer than Winnie had previously thought. The four of them asked their parents to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas break. All their parents agreed though Persephone decided to visit Hogwarts for Christmas as well.

Winnie had assumed that no one knew what she had done with the sword until Persephone asked her to come to Dumbledore's office. "Give her the hat Albus," said Persephone. Fear and panic filled Winnie as she tried to find some way to explain what had happened to the sword. Dumbledore handed her the hat from the shelf and when she looked inside she saw exactly what she expected, nothing. "Winnie, pull the sword out of the hat," demanded Persephone.

"I can't," said Winnie staring at the floor.

"And why can't you?" asked Persephone getting angry.

Just as she was about to answer Sirius, James, and Lily came running into the office.

"It's not her fault Aunt P," said Lily, "she was protecting us."

"Thank you Miss Evans, but this is between Miss Mason and her aunt please return with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to the Gryffindor common room," said Dumbledore. Winnie mouthed the words thank you to Lily as she exited the room with James. Sirius instead of leaving walked up to Winnie and took her hand. "Mr. Black did you just hear what I said?" demanded Dumbledore. Sirius didn't reply he just continued stand there holding Winnie's hand.

"Sirius go, I don't want you getting in trouble for me," said Winnie. Sirius just continued stand there firm not moving.

"Let the boy stay but I want an answer," demanded Persephone.

"I gave the sword to someone," replied Winnie. Persephone puffed up and let out a yell, "who did you give the sword to?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry Aunt P," responded Winnie as calmly as possible.

Persephone was just about to start yelling some more when Dumbledore interrupted, "the sword belongs to Miss Mason if she chose to give it away it is her choice."

"Did you allow this person the ability to give it to someone else?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes professor," said Winnie.

"How could you do that Geoffrey will give it to the Dark Lord. I knew something had happened when I saw him at Diagon Alley gloating," said Persephone trying to hold her anger.

"I didn't give it to Geoffrey," responded Winnie.

"Then who did you give it to?" demanded Persephone who looked like a kettle that was about to boil over.

"I'm sorry I know how angry you are but I can't tell you who I gave it to. I made the unbreakable vow," said Winnie who could do nothing but stare at her feet and tightly clutch Sirius's hand.

Dumbledore spoke before Persephone could start yelling again, "well then that's settled." Persephone opened her mouth but nothing came out. "The person she gave it to will give it to Geoffrey and when he tries to give it away it'll come back," continued Dumbledore.

"Professor may I speak with you alone?" asked Winnie.

"Yes Miss Mason. Persephone, Mr. Black can you please excuse us?" said Dumbledore.

"Sirius please go, I need to talk to Dumbledore alone," said Winnie.

Dumbledore led a very unwilling Persephone out of his office. Sirius kissed Winnie and then left the office. "Okay Miss Mason what is it that you wish to speak with me about?" asked Dumbledore once they were alone.

"What if Severus gives the sword to the You Know Who and not to Geoffrey?" asked Winnie.

"I thought you made the unbreakable vow not to tell who you gave the sword to? But yes, if he does Voldemort will be able to keep the sword," responded Dumbledore.

"We did make the unbreakable vow, but it was that Severus would keep silent if I gave him the sword. I was hoping he would give it to Geoffrey first that it would come back but I'm unsure," said Winnie trying to look anywhere but at Dumbledore.

"It was a leap of faith and sometimes in this life we have to take those chances," said Dumbledore.

"May I return to the Griffindor dorms now?" asked Winnie.

"Yes Winnie I will try to calm down your aunt," said Dumbledore.

Persephone who was right outside the office door went in and slammed the door shut. Sirius was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. As they started heading towards the Gryffindor common room Winnie had another idea. As she tried to lead Sirius towards the fifth floor he stopped, "no Winnie."

She pressed herself against him, "why not?"

"We need to talk about this not ignore it," said Sirius stepping away from her.

"It's my problem not yours. I don't want to talk about it and I don't have to," said Winnie angrily.

"You're the person I love the most in this world. You're also the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. If something is happening to you it's happening to me to don't lock me out," said Sirius.

Winnie looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Are you proposing to me?" asked Winnie in shock.

"Kind of I had planned on doing is little differently. Let's just say I'm planning on it," said Sirius. He took her hand and led her back to the Gryffindor common room.

The rest of the holidays were very uncomfortable as Persephone kept trying to find out who she gave the sword to. At one point she even threatened to forbid Winnie from seeing Sirius. Persephone was the only family she had left and Winnie hated keeping secrets from her. By the end of Christmas break, Persephone had stopped talking to her. As Winnie stood there watching her prepare to leave, a terrible pain ripped through her body and she fell to the ground. Persephone and the others rushed to her side, "we need to get her to the infirmary now."

"No," Winnie was able to get out, "take me to Dumbledore's office." Luckily the pain quickly subsided and she was feeling herself by the time they reached the office.

"Let me see the hat professor?" asked Winnie. Winnie reached in and brought forth the Sword of Gryffindor. From that day, no one ever saw Geoffrey Hartford again.


	10. Death and Rescue

They tried to act like everything was back to normal, but several 6th and 7th year students had disappeared. The rumor was that they were being recruited by the Dark Lord. Some of them would turn up a few months later dead. It was said these were the people who refused to join him. The air was filled with fear.

About 2 days before the end of the term Winnie could not find Lily anywhere. She thought perhaps Lily and James were together somewhere, but then Lily missed her first lesson. When James came in to the classroom, late as usual, she really started panicking. She raced out of the classroom despite the protests of Professor McGonagall, and went straight to Dumbledore's office. Just as she was about to go up to his office a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around wand at the ready to find that James, Remus, and Peter had followed her from the classroom.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I can't find Lily anywhere, have you seen her?" replied Winnie.

"No I haven't seen her or Sirius all morning," James starting to sound as worried as she was.

"Sirius is gone too! I just thought he was sleeping in like usual," exclaimed Winnie.

"There you are! How dare you leave my classroom without permission? If Dumbledore was here..." shouted Professor McGonagall.

"Dumbledore's not here! We need his help. Lily and Sirius are missing!" interrupted Winnie.

"Calm down Miss Mason! I'm sure Miss Evans and Mr. Black are just fine.

You four are to return to my class immediately," demanded McGonagall.

"Come on all lets get back to class," said James winking. They were able to get ahead of her and disappear into one of the secret passageways James and his friends had discovered over the last 6 years.

They headed back to Gryffindor house to look for any clues. "They are not on the map. That means they are not on the Castle grounds," said James coming back down into the common room. The boys (mainly Remus) had created a secret map that showed you where everyone is on the castle grounds.

"Could it be wrong? What if someone is hiding them magically?" asked Winnie.

"The map is never wrong. It would take some very powerful magic to hide someone from the map. We have to hide! McGonagall is on her way," replied Remus.

"Where?" asked Winnie. "Hey," she said as Remus grabbed her and James covered the three of them with a silvery cloak. James put a finger to his mouth and then pointed towards the porthole. They had to press themselves against the wall as McGonagall was right outside. James had to cover Winnie's mouth to keep her from making a noise. Once they had moved far enough away James uncovered them.

"What is that?" asked Winnie.

"Just an old family heirloom," replied James. "Sorry Peter,I figured you were small enough to hide on your own," he said to Peter who was still in rat form. They quickly hid again when they heard voices coming down the hall.

"Come on Severus it is time to prove your self. We have a little surprise for you," said Lucius Malfoy as he and Severus walked out of the castle. They quietly followed them which was not comfortable as the three of had to squeeze in to keep covered. From the conversation they figured out that Severus was going to have to duel someone to the death and Winnie was pretty sure it was Sirius. They thought they would loose them when they got in to Malfoy's carriage. James then had an idea, "wait here," he said. A few minutes later he and Remus came back looking like they were pulling something. "Get on," he commanded, "Remus you and Peter share."

"On what?" asked Winnie.

"Oh yea you didn't actually see your parents die," responded James.

"What are you talking about?" Winnie said starting to get annoyed, "They are getting away." James grabbed Winnie and through her up in the air. Winnie screamed and braced herself to hit the ground. Yet somehow she now found herself sitting about 5 feet above the ground. She looked over and noticed that Remus and Peter were doing the same.

"They are called Thestrels. They are kind of like horses, but you can only see them if you have seen someone die," said James as he climbed on in front of her. "Hold on," he said as they took off. The carriage was not too far ahead of them and they had figured it was headed for Malfoy Manor. They landed behind the house and snuck up to look into the windows. They were horrified by what they saw. Sara Kenwood, a 7th year Hufflepuff, was being forced to fight Piper Avon. Sara had obviously been tortured before the fight to throw things in Piper's favor. The girl could barely stand or even hold her wand. "Look over there," said James pointing to a corner of the room. At first it looked like people sitting watching the fight. Then you notice that they are tied to the chairs and writhing in pain every time some one felt like throwing a "crucio" their way. All of them wanted to go in wands blazing and save them, but they knew that would just get them killed. Winnie was trying to think of something when Piper who was done toying with poor Sara let out an "Avada Kedavra" and Sara fell to the ground.

"What are we going to do?" asked Winnie as she placed her head in her hands. She fought back tears as James put his arm around her shoulders. As she looked up she saw the Thestrals grazing nearby.

"Your turn Severus," said Malfoy. Severus stepped in to the middle of the room and the Death Eaters cheered. "We have a special challenge for you Snape," said Malfoy, "Bring forth the girl!"

Winnie could see Severus trying to control his reaction when they brought Lily before him, "You want me to fight a girl?"

"No, I want you to fight your old friend and prove that you serve the Dark Lord," said Malfoy.

"I thought I would be fighting Black. This little mudblood is beneath me to fight, said Severus trying to get out of killing Lily.

"He is here for his brother's test. Do it or I will kill you and that filthy mudblood," threatened Malfoy.

They threw a wand at Lily's feet and she could barely pick it up. Severus bowed to start their "dual" when Lily disappeared. James had used the cloak to sneak up and grab Lily. Then Winnie let the thestrals into the house. Using the distractions Winnie and the others were able to free Sirius and the other two prisoners. They were spotted running out of the house. The only way to get everyone out was to steal the carriage that Malfoy had used earlier. They were slowed down by those who had been tortured. They all had to help one of the tortured. Just as they neared the door, two Death Eaters appeared in front of them. They closed their eyes and braced themselves for the attack. Next thing they knew they were outside by the carriage.

"What just happened did we apperate?" asked Winnie.

"Well technically Dobby apprated you," said a small unknown voice.

"It's a house elf!" said Winnie.

"You need to get out of here now. Dobby will have to punish himself severely for this, but Dobby does not like what master was doing. Dobby has to get rid of the bodies," explained the house elf.

"Thank you Dobby you are a good elf," said Winnie as she kissed Dobby on the check.

"Dobby will never wash this cheek again," he said as rubbed the area where she kissed him and started to tear up.

"Come on Winnie!" yelled James from the carriage. As she ran to the carriage she heard what sounded like Dobby banging his head on the ground.

They could see the lights of the castle up ahead and thought they had made it back safely until they heard a crack and the rains connecting the pegasi to the carriage disappeared. The carriage started falling out of the sky. James and Winnie tried every spell they knew to keep it from crashing in to the ground, but nothing was working. Just as they were about the hit the ground they stopped and floated to the ground. Lily stepped out of carriage, "Did nether one of you think to use Arresto Momentum." Winnie tried to run to Lily and hug her but James beat her to it.

Instead she went to check on Sirius and the other two prisoners. Sirius had passed out at some point from exhaustion. Winnie sat next to him and placed his head in her lap. She was finally able to recognize the other two people they had helped escape. Passed out in each others arms were Frank Longbottom and Alice Neville. They were two years older than Winnie and her friends. Alice had been one the students that showed Lily and Winnie around when they were first years.

"Is everyone all right?" called a familiar voice.

"We need help Hagrid," replied Remus, "we have some injured people here." Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, is half-giant, half-wizard. He is a large man with an equally large heart. He picked up Sirius and Frank and proceeded to carry them back to the castle with out any effort. Following him was James carrying Lily and Remus carrying Alice.

"Is Dumbledore back?" Winnie asked Hagrid.

"Oh yes. McGonagall was right mad when you four ran off and disappeared. She sent an owl for Dumbledore to come back straight away. He just got here about an hour before you lot. He's been waiting in the infirmary for ya," answered Hagrid.

Dumbledore was indeed waiting for them and he ordered James and Winnie to follow him back to his office as soon as the injured were settled. Winnie was sure it was not going to be good and was hoping that they didn't get kicked out of school. Professor McGonagall was waiting in Dumbledore's office when they arrived along with the Potter's and aunt Persephone. Dread filled Winnie and when she looked at James he looked just as scared. Everyone just stood there in silence a moment, and then Mrs. Potter let out a cry of relief and went to hug her son. Persephone had already moved past relief and moved on to anger.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Mason I want you to apologize to Professor McGonagall for leaving her class and disappearing," ordered Dumbledore.

"We are sorry professor," said James and Winnie together both of them looking at the floor.

"You should not have left...," started Professor McGonagall until Dumbledore cut her off.

"Minerva I am quite sure that they understand the gravity of situation. As foolish as it was four lives have been saved by their action," announced Dumbledore. "Mr. & Mrs. Potter you wish to go down to the infirmary now. I do believe that Sirius Black is under your care now," he continued.

"James what has happened to Sirius?" asked his mother. Dumbledore answered, "all your questions will be answered downstairs." Mrs. Potter hurried out of the office followed by her husband. "Minerva and Persephone please go and meet Miss Evans's parents at the gate and show them to the infirmary," ordered Dumbledore.

"What's happened Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"All will be answered shortly," he replied as they left the office.

As Dumbledore sat back down at his desk, he asked James and Winnie to tell him exactly what happened. He seemed to be lost in thought while they explained what happened. "Well I now have a lot to think about and I am sure you wish to return and check on your friends," said Dumbledore as the office door opened. James and Winnie made their goodbyes and left his office.

Back in the infirmary everyone was awake. Winnie ran over to Sirius and they wrapped their arms around each other. Nether one wanted to let go of the other. Unfortunately Madame Pomfrey shooed every one out of the infirmary a few moments later so the injured could get some sleep.

The next morning everyone met again in Dumbledore's office to hear the other's story. Lily had been snatched on an early morning trip to the library. She was knocked unconscious on her way to breakfast and woke up in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Sirius had a similar story except he was a little sketchy on exactly what he was doing before he was snatched. Frank and Alice had come to Hogwarts to investigate about the disappearing students for the Auror office. They had received a note from an unknown person asking them to meet in Hogsmeade. When they got there they were ambushed and woke to find themselves in Malfoy Manor. Sara Kenwood and Steven Taylor had already been there about a day when they arrived. At first they tortured them with different curses and jinks. Then it was time for the duels. Steven had been killed before Winnie and James arrived. After that Winnie and James explained their side of the story to everyone. All the parents and teachers started yelling and asking questions all at once. Dumbledore caused a small box on his to explode to get everyone's attention.

"Yelling and speculation are not going to fix this situation. I will answer your questions and concerns in and orderly fashion. First though I would like all the students and the Longbottoms to return to the infirmary," ordered Dumbledore

They didn't want to go but they knew better than to argue with Dumbledore. Once back in the infirmary they started talking to Frank and the now Mrs. Longbottom. They told the kids about a special group that Dumbledore had put together called the "Order of the Phoenix." They were actually investigating for the Order not the Ministry. The Ministry and the Auror office had apparently been infiltrated by the Death Eaters. The Minister disappeared a few months back and the Undersecretary is reported to be working for Voldemort. Frank and Alice said that they would be recommending them to Dumbledore to join the order when they all became of age and that was right around the corner. Winnie the youngest, would turn seventeen about week after the term ended.


	11. Homecoming

They all left to go home the next day. Ever since the rescue Persephone hadn't really said much to Winnie. Winnie had a big party planned for her birthday at Gryffindor Manor. Since Geoffrey had disappeared Persephone and Winnie had been fixing up the house. The party was also a celebration of her officially owning the manor. Things were tense between them and Winnie tried to talk but Persephone would always find a way to leave the room.

The morning of the party Winnie, Lily, and Persephone traveled to Gryffindor Manor. When they arrived James, Sirius and the Potter's were waiting to help set up. The house felt alive again and cheerful unlike when they visited before. They busied themselves with preparations. Of course it did not help that Sirius kept trying to get Winnie to sneak off with him. When Geoffrey had been living there he had acquired some new house elves named Little and Wort. When Winnie and Persephone discovered them they looked half dead. Geoffrey had hardly fed them and beat them constantly. Winnie had offered them their freedom, but they chose to stay and serve her. They had done a wonderful job of restoring the house and they seemed almost pudgy since she had insisted that they eat three meals a day.

Winnie and Lily had both purchased new dresses. Winnie had a dark crimson dress with gold trim. She wished it could be sleeveless but her arm still barred the scar she was given a year ago. Lily wore a black dress with polka dots. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you ready yet? Persephone wants you downstairs before the guests arrive," yelled James through the door.

"Almost," said the girls in unison. A few minutes later the girls opened the door the find the boys waiting outside. They were both dressed in their dress robes. "How do we look?" said Winnie as they twirled around.

"You look ok, I guess," said the boys which earned them both an elbow to the ribs. "You look wonderful," as they quickly changed their tune. They felt like princesses as they came down the staircase.

The guests started arriving and the party got underway. Aunt Persephone seemed to be in a really good mood until Dumbledore arrived. Winnie did not understand what was going on, her aunt and the professor had always been good friends. Everyone was quick to avoid talking about Voldemort or any of the troubles. They danced and mingled and everyone was having a good time except Persephone. She started drinking the wine like it was water. Towards the end of the night Dumbledore came over to talk to Winnie, Lily, Sirius, and James and that is when Persephone's bad mood plus too much wine caused her to explode.

"Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore," shouted Persephone across the room, "don't you dare." Everyone in the room got quiet and you could tell some were thinking it was time to leave. "You did this once to me and I will not let you do it again," she continued as weaved and wobbled towards him. "Winnie go upstairs now," she commanded.

"But my party…," started Winnie.

"I SAID UPSTAIRS!" yelled Persephone almost knocking her self over.

Winnie stared to go when Dumbledore stepped in, "Persephone what is wrong why are yelling at the poor girl?"

"She is my responsibility and I will keep her safe from the (burp) likes of you," she said trying to stand on her tippy toes to get in to his face.

"What are you talking about? I assure you I have done nothing to negatively affect Miss Mason's safety," replied Dumbledore.

"Aunt P please stop this," whispering to her aunt. "I am so sorry everyone, my aunt is not feeling well. It looks like it is time to end this lovely evening," announced Winnie trying to stop the spectacle that her aunt was trying create. Luckily the wine was overcoming Persephone's anger and she was starting to wobble. James and Sirius were able to catch her before she hit the ground and Winnie asked them to take her in to the other room.

Winnie and Lily said goodbye to the parting guests and then went to check on Persephone. Dumbledore was in the salon trying to help the boys with the inebriated Persephone. All they could seem to make out was, "Not again…Not like Dee…I won't let you." They took Persephone upstairs and put her to bed.

Once they were back downstairs Winnie felt the need to apologize, "I am so sorry professor, I do not know what came over her."

"It is alright I now know the root of her concern," said Dumbledore. He continued, "before Voldemort there was another dark wizard that craved power. At first I tried to stop him my self as I felt responsible for what he had become. I was unable to do so and your aunt and others came to my rescue and helped me to defeat him. There were many losses before the end and one of those was Deandra Lamont."

"She was Aunt P's…," said Winnie.

"Yes dear, and she was lost to us in a spenching incident. Persephone believes I am going to ask you to join the order and fears for your life. In fact I am offering all four of you the chance to join the order," replied Dumbledore.

"You want us to join the Order of the Phoenix?" asked Lily.

"Yes after what happened the other night and the recommendation of the Longbottoms and others. Yet the choice must be yours and yours alone. You must each give me your own answer by the start of next term," he responded.

Dumbledore made his farewells and left the manor. The four of them talked for hours about joining the order. The boys were very gung-ho and wanted to track down Dumbledore and give him their answer that very night. Lily was more cautious and wanted to give it a few days before making her decision. Winnie didn't know what to do. She wanted to join, she wanted to fight, but she also did not want to lose the only family she had left.

When Winnie and Lily came down for breakfast they found Persephone fighting over making breakfast with the house elves. When they finally got breakfast settled and everyone sat down no one seemed quite sure what to say. Then Persephone started talking a million miles an hour about getting Lily home, packing my things, things to do around the manor and school next year until Winnie stopped her.

"We need to talk about last night Aunt P," said Winnie.

"I know I had a little too much," she said sounding like nothing had happened, "but I doubt anyone noticed." Persephone had a crazy smile on her face begging Winnie to drop the subject. Winnie might of if she had just apologized, but she had been tossing and turning about her decision all night.

"Nothing happened all right, nothing but you accusing Professor Dumbledore at the top of your lungs. You were drunk and you made it sound the headmaster had done something inappropriate to me in front of everyone. Everyone did notice and they left to get away from the crazy drunk witch," said Winnie.

Persephone tried to explain, "I am truly sorry my dear, but you must understand where I was coming from…"

"You don't think I understand where you are coming from! We are standing in the very room where I lost my parents. They died because of him, because of the greed and hate he put in to my uncle's heart. I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor. I cannot turn from a fight. I cannot let others fight for me. It is my duty to my family and my friends. Yes it will be dangerous and yes I could die, but I will die fighting. When you and Dee helped Dumbledore defeat Grendalwald did you fight because you wanted to or because you know you had to. Yes she died but do you think she would have backed down even if she had known. It is not Dumbledore's fault, it was Dee's decision and this is mine. I am joining the Order and if you don't like then get out of my house!" Winnie and Persephone just starred at each other.

Then Winnie turned and left the room and went upstairs. Lily got up and followed her, "What was that?"

"Stay out of it Lily," said Winnie who was tossing things around the room searching for something.

"She is just afraid of loosing you," said Lily, "What are you looking for?"

"THE THING! With the other things on it. Ah-ha!" upon finding it Winnie dashed out the window on to the roof.

Lily followed Winnie out to the deck on top of the house where she finally found out what things she was searching for.

"You are smoking now?" asked Lily.

"Yes, yes I am," answered Winnie.

"What was that downstairs?" she asked. Winnie just sat there and continued to puff away. Before Winnie could respond a voice from below called out, "Lily dear if you want to fly back with me please be ready to go in 30 min."

"Yes Persephone," she replied.

"You don't have to leave you could stay here this summer. We can do what ever we want to and the boys are right around the corner," said Winnie.

"You know I have to go back home. My parents will freak out if I stay here, especially right around the corner from my boyfriend," Lily responded. "You really should go talk to her before we leave," she added as she climbed back down in the house.

Winnie sat there and finished her cigarette. She wasn't quite sure why she had been so angry. Once she had started yelling she couldn't stop. It was her pride that didn't want her to apologize. She climbed back down just as they were about to leave. Winnie and Lily said goodbye and Lily said she would try and come visit before school started. Winnie and Persephone just looked at each other. No one could bring themselves to say anything. Getting on her broom Persephone did say that she would send Winnie's things to her. Winnie stood there and watched them fly away.

For the very first time Winnie was really alone. She walked inside the house and started wandering from room to room. Eventually she ended up in the kitchens drawn by the only other signs of life in house. Little and Wort were not the best conversationalists. Every time she would ask them a question they would try and feed her or ask if something needed to be cleaned. She went to her room and laid there for what seemed like hours staring at the shadows on the wall. Just when she was about ready to go mad there was a knock at the door. It was Sirius.

"What are you doing here I thought you were going back to Aunt P's?" asked Sirius once Winnie had stopped hugging and kissing him.

"We had a fight and I told her to get out of my house," responded Winnie looking embarrassed.

"Why didn't you come over to the Potter's? We didn't think anyone was here until we saw the lights on," said Sirius.

"I did not want to impose and I needed to think," responded Winnie.

"What lying on your bed for hours and staring at the walls?" he inquired.

"No! I walked around a bit before hand," she responded as she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her on the nose and then asked "Got anything to eat?"

They went into the kitchen and had a light supper. Winnie took Sirius up on the roof deck and they sat there in each others arms wrapped up in a blanket. They had fallen asleep up there until it started raining. Back inside they put on some dry clothes. Sirius was about to leave but Winnie asked him to stay. They made love until they were exhausted and fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. The Shopping Trip

They awoke to Little knocking at the bedroom door. "Mistress Winnie there are some people at the door that want to talk to you. Little told them that you and your friend are very tired since you were up so late yelling and do want to be bothered. They made Little come up here and get you," said the House Elf.

Winnie put on a robe and opened the door, "Little we are going to talk about what you tell people. Who is at the door?" asked Winnie yawing.

"The Potters, Mistress," answered Little.

"Show them in to the parlor and offer them something to drink or eat. We will be down in a minute," ordered Winnie. She went back in the room and tried to wake up Sirius who responded by grabbing her and mumbling something about two many clothes.

"Sirius get up the Potter's are here," said Winnie trying to free herself from his grasp. "Sirius let go," as he did she got up and found some jeans and shirt that she hoped were hers. She left the room with one more plea for him to get up.

Having to face them alone she headed downstairs. James was the first person she came across. She wanted to reach up and slap that smile right off his face, "if you are done being amused can you please go convince your friend that he needs to get his arse down here?."

A quick glance in the mirror reveled exactly what James was smirking at. She quickly tried to fix herself before going in to face the Potter's. "Good morning all. Please have some tea and biscuits," said Winnie trying to play the gracious hostess.

"I think you mean Good Afternoon," said Mr. Potter.

"Oh my do look at the time. I have been a lazy bug all morning long. You know…,"

Winnie was cut off by Mr. Potter. "Where is Sirius?"

"Well he is…?"

"Here I am!" said Sirius bounding in to the room with Winnie's blouse on. Seeing every ones faces he responded, "Sorry couldn't find mine." "Oh here it is as he sat and put his arm around Winnie. "And how is everyone this morn…afternoon?" he asked with one of his charming smiles on his face. "Winnie did you offer our guests tea? Ah yes here we go," he poured himself a cup and sat back on the sofa to drink it.

"Ah so when we were worrying about whether your alive or dead, you were playing 'Lord of the Manor' with your girlfriend," said Mr. Potter. Winnie tried to look anywhere but at the Potters. Sirius quickly sat up and put his tea down, "I am sorry I forgot to let you know where I was going, but it's alright now I'm found."

"If you want to treated as an adult you need to act like one. You and James want to join the order but you can not be bothered to let us know you will be out. Yes, you are of age but you still live under my roof. Sirius we see you as another son and care for you the same as we care for James. We had hoped that you would show the same care and respect for us," said Mr. Potter staring at a now embarrassed Sirius.

Winnie had never seen Sirius like this, "Yes, sir I do care for you. You took me in when I had nowhere else to go and have cared for me better than anyone could ask for. I am truly sorry for the worry I caused."

"I asked him to stay I am sorry," said Winnie in his defense.

"What are you doing here alone? I thought you weren't moving in permanently until you finished school?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"There was a disagreement with Aunt P," replied Winnie still not wanting to make eye contact with them. She was afraid she would break down in tears if she did.

"Was it about last night?" asked Mrs. Potter. Winnie looked at the kind wizened witch and broke down crying. Through the sniffles and with Sirius interpreting she told them about the fight, being alone and once again apologized about keeping Sirius there.

"Well of course Sirius couldn't leave you alone dear. It's ok calm down now," said Mrs. Potter putting her arm around Winnie. "We do not blame you Sirius makes his own decisions and knows better."

"Thank you," said Winnie calming down. As they looked up they found that the boys and Mr. Potter had disappeared.

The next few weeks Winnie and Mrs. Potter spent a lot of time together. Winnie was surprised that she was not pushing Winnie to talk to Persephone. She had a feeling the Mrs. Potter had always wanted a daughter and very happy to be able to spend time with someone who was not male. She did spend a lot of her time asking about Lily and trying to find out how serious she was about James. The days were spent restoring the estate and the nights she usually had dinner at the Potter's. Winnie did try to talk to Persephone. She apperated to the cottage to find it boarded up and her Aunt nowhere to be found. No one seemed to know where she had gone too.

That was until a trip to Diagon Alley with the Potters, Sirius and Lily. They had gone to buy things for school and the Manor. Stopping at the Leaky Cauldron first for a drink they unfortunately came across Sirius's family. Sirius was making them all laugh with a funny story when he stopped suddenly and his face turned pale.

"What is it?" Winnie asked as she turned towards what he was starring at with dread. He stood up as his family walked towards the table. Mrs. Black had her mouth pursed so tight you would think she was in pain.

"Afternoon," she said very curtly.

"Good afternoon Mother," said Sirius very painfully. "Mother this is Mr. and Mrs. Potter their son James whom I have been living with," Sirius introducing our party. His mother made only the slightest of head nods towards them. He continued "This is Miss Lily Evens and Miss Godwina Mason," and then put his arm around Winnie.

"Ah Miss Mason we knew your Uncle Geoffrey Hartford and Evens I am not familiar with this name," replied Mrs. Black in a pompous tone.

Before Sirius could answer Regulus shouted out, "She's a filthy mud-blood mother!" Mrs. Black took a step back as if Lily was infected with a disease.

"What kind of place is this letting mud-bloods in. Come Regulus away from that girl and these blood traitors," she said as they turned to leave. Mr. Potter had to stop James from pulling out his wand and cursing Regulas.

"I can see why you left Sirius," said Mrs. Potter loud enough for Mrs. Black to hear.

They left the Leaky Cauldron to start their shopping. While they were in Flourish & Blotts buying their text books for the next year, the Blacks came in. Both parties tried to keep as much space between them as possible and attempted to not make eye contact. That was working until Lily needed a book from the case that Regulus was standing near. When Lily went to get the book Regulus pushed past her knocking her in to a shelf and causing an avalanche of books. Lily was able to get out of the way before the books fell.

"What is your problem besides being a giant twit?" James shouted at Regulus. Winnie and Lily tried to calm him down but both James and Sirius had there wands pointed at Regulus. Mr. Potter has to get in-between the boys and Regulus. Regulus and his Mother left the store with a final comment to the man behind the counter, "see what happens when you let mud-bloods in."

Mr. Potter released the boys then had to threaten them again to keep them from rushing out to start a fight. "You two better help clean up this mess," he suggested.

"Father he almost killed Lily he needs to pay," shouted James.

"If you go out the only thing that is going to happen is you and Sirius getting locked up in Askaban!" responded Mr. Potter.

"Sirius you know what your Mother does to people who make her upset, warned Mr. Potter. Everyone started picking up the books and getting them back on the shelves. When Winnie looked down at the books at her feet she saw a familiar face. It was Persephone but younger. She did not have to time to look at it there, so she purchased it with her other books. They planned to more shopping but decided it would be better to come back another day.

Once she got home she was able to look at the book. It was about the capture of Gellert Griedelwald. Before Lord Voldemort there was another dark Wizard that sought power. Winnie had only heard stories about that time. She knew that Dumbledore with the help of a select group of witches and wizards had captured him in 1945. He thought the Wizards should rule the muggles for "The Greater Good." No one really talked about what happened, just that Dumbledore captured him and he was imprisoned. The book talked about his rise to power in the early 1900's. Dumbledore formed an elite team to track down and stop Griedelwald. The team consisted of Dumbledore, Persephone, Delandra (Dee for short) Lamont, Gallifrey Lovegood, Augusta Bucket (now Longbottom), and Vlad Stronkoff. The hunt ended in a spectacular dual between Griedelwald and Dumbledore. The book basically reiterated the known facts and had lots of pictures of the group and Griendelwald imprisoned. As Winnie sat there staring at the picture of a smiling, younger Persephone waving and poising with Dee, she realized where she had gone.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius watching Winnie pack.

"Yes I am. Dee was the love of her life she wants to be near her," said Winnie throwing things in to her trunk.

"We have to be at Hogwarts in two days," reminded Sirius.

Sticking her head out from around the cabinet door she replied, "When have you ever been concerned with getting to school on time?"

"I miss class but I never miss the train," he replied trying to look insulted.

"Yes and never the Start of Term feast," Winnie joking. "That's why you, Lily, and James are taking my stuff and catching the train. I will be there in time for the start of term feast," explained Winnie.

"If you are apperating off to who knows where I am going with you," he said trying to look intimidating.

"I am only going to Stonehenge. She is around there I know it. I will see you in two days," she said trying to assure Sirius.


	13. Muggle Eating Rocks

A few hours later she was ready to go. She kissed Sirius goodbye, stepped back and disappeared. A few moments later she arrived in the small wizarding village of Circlehuwen. This was a protected historical village that was hidden from the view of Muggles. It was located a few miles away from Stonehenge and was the home of its creator. The wizards name was Quad of Circlehuwen. He decided to he wanted to grow stones out of the ground. He developed a potion and tested in the fields a mile or so away. There he grew many large stones in a large circular pattern. Realizing that there was no practical purpose in growing stones out of the ground he abandoned the idea. A few years later other wizards started using Quad's stone growing potion to ruin other people's fields or as decretive pieces in gardens. Stones grown this way are impossible to get rid of. Eventually Muggles started make up legends and myths about the strange stone formations. Over the centuries more and more Muggles have come to see this pile of rocks and so the village decided to hide itself away.

Winnie decided to inquire at the local pub if anyone had seen Persephone. She had hoped to find her sitting in said pub drinking her sorrows away. No luck, in fact for a moment she didn't think there was a living soul in the place. An old man stood up from behind the bar causing Winnie to jump a bit.

"What can I do for?"

"Hello I am looking to see if Persephone Wimberwood has been in here recently?" asked Winnie.

"No,no,no,no…no no one by that name," answered the old barkeep.

"Has anyone new been in here in the last month?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, scratched his chin and then answered, "no,no,no,no…yes! There was a witch in here a few weeks ago. Asking if some fancy stuff, I think she called it wine."

"Do you know where she went?" she asked.

"No,no,no,no…yes she said she was goin' go join her beloved."

Winnie set off for Stonehenge trying to avoid the muggle tourists. She didn't think that Persphone would be too close to the stones since it teeming with muggles. Persephone was nowhere to be found but she did see something else. There was a strange wizard who seemed to watching the muggles. Most Wizards stand out from muggles by the way they dress, but this fellow was strangely dressed for a wizard. He seemed to be dressed as a rock, she only noticed him when he reached out to pick up a soda cup left by a tourist.

"Excuse me," said Winnie standing next to the rock man.

"I am just a rock! Leave me alone," he replied.

"I am not a Muggle and rocks do not answer back," she said.

"Only rude ones don't answer back. Don't want to blow my cover meet me at the pub in Circlehuewn," ordered the rock. About 30 minutes later that same rock came walking in to the pub.

"Hello Xenophillis," said the barkeep.

"No thank you Rory," replied the rock as he removed the top of his outfit. Beneath the rock outfit was an even stranger one, bright orange with green polka dots and a purple scarf around his neck. His long blond hair almost seemed to glow and he had wild grey eyes. "Hello Xenophillis Lovegood, Editor and Publisher of the Quibbler at your service," bowing as he introduced himself.

"Hello I am Godwina Mason. Lovegood? Lovegood, you are Gallifrey's son. He fought with my aunt against Grendalwald," replied Winnie.

"Yes they fought him right there where you discovered me today. How did you see through by disguise?" he asked.

"I saw your arm when you reached out for a cup. Why were you there dressed as a rock?" said Winnie puzzled.

His eyes lit up and he became very animated. "It's my new story! I believe the rocks are trying to eat the muggles," he explained.

"But they are just rocks grown there by some daft wizard centuries ago," she responded.

"I've been watching! I'll be observing a certain muggle and then the moment I turn away, poof there gone," he exclaimed standing on the table his arms in the air.

"Or maybe they just went home?" suggested Winnie.

"That could be it. I'm still looking for evidence," he said looking like Winnie had punched him in the gut.

"Look I am sure you will find out the truth whatever that may be. I have a question have you seen any older witches hanging around the stones lately?" said Winnie trying to change the subject.

"Yes I have, Persephone Wimberwood, a friend of my fathers. She is your aunt?" he said still sulking.

"Yes, do you know where she is staying or where she has gone too?" Winnie asked finally happy to have a lead. Xenophillis looked up at Winnie with tears in his eyes, "they got her! I'm so sorry."

"What who got her? What happened?" Winnie said while trying to shake some sense in to Xenophillis. He looked up and said, "The rocks got her!"

It took everything in her not to scream and tell him he was a bloody fool. Instead she calmly as possible asked, "When did the rocks take her?"

"A few days ago. She has been out there every day for the past month then a few days ago she disappeared," he said.

"Do you know where she was staying?" she asked. He lifted his hand, pointed up and then finally answered, "up there above the pub."

The inn was run by a very tiny witch that lived in a hole outside the pub. Winnie asked to see the room where her aunt had been staying.

"Sorry about the mess dear," she said as she opened the door, "haven't had time to tidy up." The room was covered in paper and strange writing. One word she did recognize was "Grendelwald."

She wanted to keep looking for her but that night was the sorting feast and she had to get to Hogwarts. Winnie apperated into Hogsmeade near the Shrieking Shack. Walking back to the castle, she arrived just as the train did. Before she knew what was happening Sirius was kissing her. Once he let her go she was bombarded with questions from them on the carriage ride to the castle.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Lily.

"I think she is going after Grendalwald," replied Winnie.


	14. Problematic Werewolves

Dumbledore said nothing, he only stared at glass globe he had been rolling in his hands. Finally he broke his silence, "We will have to wait and see."

"Pardon, she is going to get herself killed. Let me go and look for her," Winnie pleaded.

The others also indicated there desire to go with her. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the group.

"I will make inquiries, but I cannot allow you all to go running to Nurmengard. You have responsibilities here. This is my final word," Dumbledore pointing to the door.

Slowly they marched from the headmaster's office. "Wait Miss Mason," he waved her back to him. "If I find you missing, I will hold everyone responsible. Is that understood?"

Winnie nodded her head, then grabbed Sirius's hand and proceeded down the staircase.

Once back in the common room everyone started talking at once trying to come up with a plan.

"What do you think?" James inquired to Winnie who had been silent the whole time.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm going to bed. Thank you but we mustn't try anything."

Sirius tried to grab her hand but Remus stopped him. "Let her rest, we all should go to bed."

Winnie laid there in her bed pretending to sleep. The others hadn't seen but Dumbledore had placed that orb in her hands. When he did a disembodied voice echoed in her head, "Love taken in the stone garden, the thief to live in a stone house, the heart's revenge to be buried in stone."

It was a prophecy, her father had told her about them. It was his way of telling her to let it go.

Lily came up and sat on the side of the bed, "I know you're not sleeping. It's my heighted senses now that I'm Head Girl."

Winnie smacked Lily with a pillow, "I think James is rubbing off on you, just don't go getting his big head."

"You don't have to talk about it, but at least go tell Sirius good night. He is pacing around like a nervous dog," Lily requested.

Winnie got up and headed down the stairs. There she found her boyfriend doing just what Lily described. In fact he was so engrossed in pacing and theorizing to Remus about Winnie's mental state, he didn't notice her until she placed her hand on his butt. Sirius jumped about 2 feet in the air and made a strange noise.

She kissed him then commanded him to bed. He complied followed by a very amused Remus.

The next few weeks were filled with classes and their first assignment from the order.

"Listen out for Death Eater activity at the school. Really this is our big assignment," complained Sirius.

"We are still in school. Did you really think they would have you out battling Death Eaters?" Lily replied.

"We did hope for a little more action. Right Peter?" said James.

Peter nodded. Of course he would probably have nodded if James said the moon was made of cheese.

Even Winnie wished for something a tad more exciting. If anything just to get her mind off of Persephone.

They were missing their voice of reason as it was that time of month.

That night they assumed their animangus forms and went to visit him. To their surprise the shack was empty.

The next day they went to inquire with Dumbledore to find he was gone as well. There was no one else they could ask without giving away their secret. So they waited.

3 days later, Remus finally appears at breakfast, as does Dumbledore.

"Remus are you alright mate?" Sirius asking the question on everyone's mind.

Remus looked horrid. Most of his face and body were covered in purple bruises and like he hadn't eaten in days. This was also evident by the large pile of food he had gathered in front of him. Every bite made him wince in pain.

"Why are you not in the infirmary?" asked Lily.

Remus looked at Winnie in a pleading way, it was time for her to return the favor.

"Back off! Let him eat. He will tell us when he's ready," she commanded.

Everyone sat down and started eating breakfast. As they tried to get to class Remus could barely walk.

"You're going to the infirmary NOW!" demanded Lily

Remus tried to protest but he was in too much pain.

Winnie and Lily went to visit Remus in the infirmary. They stopped at the door when they heard a very upset Madame Pomphrey.

"What was this boy doing Albus?" She inquired loudly.

"This change was just more difficult this time," defended Dumbledore.

"He has two broken ribs and looks like an egg plant. This is more than just his transition." Her voice was very high-pitched. "I have been treating him for seven years…"

"I know and doing an excellent job. Must be on my way," he interrupted and made his exit.

The girls hid around the corner as Dumbledore exited. They were shooed away by Madame when they try to visit.

Back in the common room they reported what they heard to the boys.

"Dumbledore know something," said James. "Remus went somewhere."

"And came back like ground meat," added Peter.

"Well I'm sure they have a reason for not telling us," Winnie suggested.

Sirius pulled Winnie away from the group. "What is going on? First you give up on finding Persephone, and now Remus's keeping things from us."

"I don't know about Remus and Dumbledore they have their reasons. Things are getting more dangerous out there I'm sure they are trying to protect the rest of us." Winnie trying to convince herself as well as Sirius.

"Where is my girlfriend and who are you?"

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes "look, just trust me."

The truth was that since she touched the prophecy the nightmares had been relentless. Everyone she loved dead and being buried alive, were just some of the images she saw nightly. Winnie just wanted to stay at Hogwarts were was safe and keep everyone else safe as well.

Remus got out of the infirmary the next day. He avoided the group as much as he could. Winnie was also doing the same thing, when she stumbled upon him in a back stairwell.

"Remus wait," she called as he tried to leave. "I promise I won't ask you about it."

He paused and sat back down and she sat next to him. They sat in silence for several minutes until he finally spoke."I can't tell any of you. Dumbledore ordered me not to."

"We figured as much. He told me something too that I've been hiding," confessed Winnie.

"The prophecy? I saw him place it in your hand. It showed you something," he inquired.

"I heard a voice and now I'm having terrible nightmares. I'm barely sleeping and I just want hide." Winnie sobbed into her hands. She felt his arm around her shoulders.

"So this is what's going on?" A familiar voice behind them asked.

"My girlfriend and my best friend behind my back. No wonder you been avoiding everyone," Sirius starting to shout.

"Calm down, nothing is going on we are just friends," Winnie responded.

"I can see that, very cozy." He stared at them accusingly.

"He's the only one who understands," she responded.

"I'm going to leave," Remus said trying to escape.

"No you stay, you too can keep sharing your secrets together. Just forget that the rest of us are worried about you," he shouted as he stormed off.

"I'm sorry. I've been avoiding him and the others. All I see are my nightmares and I just want to cry." Winnie collapsed to the floor.

"I just can't believe he was jealous of me. Mr. God's gift," Remus said sounding amused.

Winnie looked up and smiled at that. "I always figured I'd be the one who would have to worry about you stealing my boyfriend."

Remus stepped back flustered, behind all the bruises he had turned a nice crimson.

"It's all right your secret is safe with me," as Winnie try to calm them down. "I have seen the way you look at him sometimes. It's the same way I look at him."

She stood up and pushed up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek and walked away.

Winnie decided what they all needed was a distraction. She arranged to have them all meet in the room of requirement. She was able to get some refreshments and try to make the room as festive as possible.

Sirius arrived first. She had been trying to talk to him for two days. He was mad not over Remus, possibly stealing her away, but that she confided in Remus instead of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you was going on. I didn't know how to tell you. Remus already knew some of it," Winnie trying to apologize.

"Why can't you talk to me? I'm practically your fiancé you always tell me what's wrong or at least tell Lily. You pushed us all away." Sirius turned away from her.

The word started flowing out about the prophecy in the nightmares. She only stopped when he grabbed her and enveloped her in his arms. She felt so safe listening to the sound of his heart. Over the summer she had become accustomed to sleeping in his arms. Now that they had separate dorms, she had trouble sleeping even before the nightmares.

The others started arriving. She quickly explained that this was a party and they were to be positive and enjoy themselves. They were also not to badger Remus. He finally arrived in almost exited immediately. Winnie stopped him and apologized for tricking him.

"Everyone has promised not to ask you anything about the other night," she promised.

They all nodded in agreement. Drinks were passed in conversations were light and friendly.


	15. Secrets and Nightmares

Several hours later James and Lily had run off somewhere, Peter was passed out an old red couch and Winnie was fighting sleep. She was leaned up against Sirius while he and Remus were still having a very lively conversation.

Then suddenly the room went silent and dark. Winnie called for the others. Two dark figures started coming towards her. It was Sirius and Lily but something was wrong their eyes were dead and soulless. They grabbed her and started dragging her away. She was unable to get to her wand or break free. The light was getting brighter up ahead. As they rounded the corner she saw Lord Voldemort sitting in a throne of snakes. James, Peter, and Remus were in a similar state as Sirius and Lily.

"Our newest recruit is here. Prepare her," he ordered.

Winnie begged her friends to release her but no one listened. She was tied to a post and her wand was taken. Then the drums started as Persephone walked in with a snake coiled around her. Unlike the others she still looked un-zombiefied. Winnie tried to beg her to stop. The snake's fangs were inches from her neck.

"Why should I? You said you didn't need me anymore," Persephone snarled. "He needed me and he helped me kill Griedelwald. Soon I will have my revenge on Dumbledore as well." Her laughter was maniacal.

She could feel the fangs start to penetrate her neck…

Winnie awoke in a cold sweat she was still in the room of requirement. Peter was snoring on a couch near the one she was on. Someone, probably Sirius, had wrapped her in a blanket.

Another nightmare must have started when Sirius left her. She heard voices in the distance. It was Sirius and Remus still talking and now very drunk. They must have found something stronger than Butterbeer in the piles of things that line the room. Winnie remained hidden behind an old cabinet. She hoped maybe Sirius could get Remus to open up about what it happened. She also hoped Remus might be honest about his feelings. He was her boyfriend but she kind of thought Sirius and Remus would make a cute couple. Thinking about it also didn't make her feel jealous but curious.

Ten minutes later all that was established was the fact that Sirius could drink an entire bottle of whatever they were drinking upside down. Winnie was about to come out of her hiding place when Remus grabs Sirius and kissed him. The bottles dropped from Sirius's hands and he wrapped them around Remus. She was a little surprised and turned on. One of the bottles rolled over to her feet. When she read the label she couldn't help laughing. They had been drinking Truth Beer.

Some wizard had come up with the idea to brew beer with Veritaserum. It was not a very popular beer and only sold for a very short time. Drunk people and truth serum do not mix well.

Her laugh was noticed by the boys who jumped about 5 feet apart.

"You do realize what you've been drinking right?"

Both of them stared at the floor not making eye contact with her. "Don't let me stop you. He's a great kisser isn't he Remus?" She asked then kissed Sirius herself.

Remus tried to walk away but she stopped him. Turning to him she pulled him down to kiss her.

"You're very good yourself," then returned to kissing him. Sirius came up behind her and kissed her neck. Maybe she was getting contact drunk from the truth beer, she was so aroused. Winnie broke the kiss with Remus who stood there stunned only to have Sirius replace her. Standing between them she felt their interest growing.

Sirius broke their making out only long enough to remove his jumper. Winnie started unbuttoning Remus's shirt and started kissing his chest. If she thought his face looked beat up, his body was worse. She kissed every bruise and cut trying to heal them with her lips. Sirius reached down to pull him closer, I guess forgetting she was in between them.

Remus winced as Sirius grabbed right where he had his broken ribs.

"Remus who did this to you?" As he finally saw the rest of the damage.

Under the effects of the truth beer, he confessed that Dumbledore had sent him to try and infiltrate a werewolf pack that was believed to be in league with Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, Fenir Grayback the werewolf that had bit him as a child, was in the pack. Under the influence of the full moon he tried to attack Fenir. The pack almost killed him but Dumbledore was able to stop them.

Winnie broke into tears and ran to hug Remus. Then took his hand and led him to the bed that had been provided by the room. She sat him down and proceeded to finish undressing Sirius. He then finished undressing Remus. She disrobed and came up behind him to stroke Sirius, only to find Remus's hand there. Grabbing Remus she proceeded to pleasure him with her hand. Before she knew it Sirius had moved them to where she was straddling his face. From there she had an excellent place to watch Remus pleasure Sirius.

Her view along with Sirius's ministrations brought her to orgasm twice. He moved her down so she could ride him while he returned the favor to Remus. Winnie could not believe how open Sirius was to all of this or to how much it was exciting her. Remus pulled out of Sirius's mouth and ejaculated on his chest. She felt Sirius release and met it.

Winnie rolled off Sirius and snuggled up between the two boys. All they could hear was each other's breathing and their hearts beating. Eventually they made their return to the dorms after a small stop at the washroom. She kissed them both tonight and went up to her room.

The next morning, Lily kept asking her about what happened after she left. She avoided the question and got them down to meet the boys for breakfast.

James came down the stairs first, with the huge grin on his face. "Your lovers will be down soon," he whispered in her ear.

Winnie tried to avoid becoming all shades of crimson. She told Lily to go on without her she'd wait for the rest the boys. When Remus and Sirius came down they couldn't look her in the eye.

"He was still up when you got in last night wasn't he? You two were still under the effects of the truth beer."

They nodded their heads in agreement. "We couldn't help but tell him what happened when he asked," said Sirius.

"You told him everything? What did he say?" She inquired.

"He just said okay, and went to bed." Remus was trying to look anywhere but at Winnie.

"Remus, don't be ashamed of what happened last night. I'm not it was wonderful." She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "I was just hoping to keep it between the three of us."

She wanted to continue the conversation but she was interrupted when Peter entered the common room. "Thanks for leaving me on the couch guys."


	16. Persephone Returns From the Underworld

"Well that's what happened" Winnie explained to Lily when they had returned to their room after class. She knew she had to tell her before James did.

"How could Dumbledore send him on such a dangerous mission by himself? He could have been killed," Lily exclaimed.

"That's what you're focusing on. Ok." Winnie was relived.

"Oh yea, you two better not break Remus's heart" she admonished and left to go back to the common room.

Following her down, Winnie went to join the rest of the group. Lily wedged herself in the chair behind James. She sat down on the sofa on one side of Sirius and threw her legs over his. Peter took the chair opposite James. Remus was hovering over them.

"Just sit down!" James yelled at Remus. He reluctantly took the spot on the other side of Sirius.

It was the places they usually sat in but things were different now.

"What is going on?" asked Peter. "I swear you never tell me a bloody thing anymore. You four off in couple land and you getting beat to shit."

Remus relaxed a bit, "we're sorry mate. I guess we have been a little distracted." They explained to Peter about Remus's mission. They left off about last night's other activities.

They were about to go down for supper when Professor McGonagall came to get Winnie.

"Miss Mason, please come with me to the infirmary," she ordered. "Just Miss Mason."

Winnie nodded to the others that it was ok. Remus had to pull Sirius away before he would let go of her hand.

As they entered the infirmary, she saw Dumbledore standing over a bed with a familiar lump in it.

"Persephone!" Winnie ran over to bed almost knocking the headmaster out of the way. She wasn't moving but she was breathing. She put her hand around her aunt's and her head on her chest. Catching the sound of her heartbeat her tears started coming down.

"We had her brought here so you could see her. We hope she will wake soon," explained Dumbledore.

He continued to explain how she had tried force her way in to Nurenburg after being denied to see Grendelwald. The dementers were trying to take her soul with their kiss when Dumbledore arrived. They were unsuccessful but she would be in a coma for a while.

Dumbledore led Winnie out of the infirmary and to his office. She was staring in to the cup of tea the headmaster had placed in her hands.

"I am going to tell you something I have rarely told anyone."

His words brought her out of the trance she was in. She looked up to see Dumbledore looking out the window.

"I ask that you do not repeat what I am about to tell you to anyone. What do you know of the Battle of Stonehenge?" he inquired.

"That is when you defeated the dark wizard Grendelwald," said Winnie. "With the help of my aunt and others."

He came to sit before her, "That's what the text books tell you. Here is the truth."

Averting his eyes to his own tea cup, "I am responsible for the rise of Grendelwald."


	17. The Truth in the Past

**1943 Hogwarts**

"We need you to go after him," the minister begged. "You are the only wizard you can rival him magically."

Professor Albus Dumbledore had heard this request before. This time though the Minister for Magic came all the way to Hogwarts to ask in person. He had always found an excuse to decline. In a way he had taken his position at Hogwarts to hide from having to face him.

He couldn't run anymore. He had blood on his hands, all the people Gellert Grendelwald had slaughtered on his rise to power. The people he killed "For the Greater Good."

"We have a team that has been trying to track him down and I would like you to lead them," the minister continued.

"No, I do this alone." Dumbledore had created this problem and he would finish it. He could not risk anyone finding out the secret he had been running from.

 **1943 Nurenburg**

Dumbledore watched the wizards going in and out of the prison fortress. Built to house those that got in the way of Grendelwald's vision of the future, it was a desolate place.

At one time he shared that dream. At one time he had been in love with him.

It had only been a few months when he was on the cusp of adulthood. Gellert was this charismatic and handsome presence that came like a whirlwind in to his life.

Albus spotted him approaching and felt that pang of guilt mixed with longing that was always there when heard his name. Then the man turned at looked straight at him.

"Come down Albus," Grendlewald projected in to his head.

He apperated to stand in front of his old friend.

"I wondered when they would send you." Gellert smiled at his once friend. "I have been keeping track on you over the years. Quite the name you've made for yourself."

"As have you," Albus responded.

"Just putting all those wonderful ideas we had in to action. It was your suggestion to get the Muggles to kill each other with their petty wars."

Albus made a motion and felt the thirty wands that trained themselves on him. If it was five or so he wouldn't hesitate but this was too many even for him. He stopped and placed his wandless hands in the air.

Gellert continued, "The first time I was thwarted but this time I think I found the right muggle. It is so easy to set them fighting amongst each other. They think they know power, but they will never understand how weak they are."

"Please spare me the sales pitch, Gellert. Either kill me or let me go," Albus trying to stay calm.

He wanted to attack him. The man he once called friend, the man who changed his life forever. He was right everything Gellert had done was according to the plans they had made as young men.

"You may go. I believe you will return when you see what these foolish muggles do each other. Those No Majs as they call them in America are especially skilled in killing," Gellert laughed.

As Albus turned and apperated he heard Gellert saying he wanted him to see this new world.

Over the next few months Albus tried to find a time where Grendelwald was not surrounded by his followers. With no luck, he decided he would need help to finish it.


End file.
